Breaking the Rule
by xtanshix
Summary: All his life he stuck to one rule: never let anyone inside your walls. Well, not until she came along.
1. Prologue

Hi! It's my very first story here in and I would really appreciate constructive criticism. Just so you know, English isn't my first language and I'm not very good with the grammar but I try my best to correct my mistakes. Anyway, if you find something that is a typo, wrong grammar, etc. please tell me! I would really appreciate it. Thank you!

* * *

 **|Prologue|  
**

He was taught to never show weakness.

He was taught to never show sympathy.

He was taught to never trust anybody so much.

He was taught never to get attached to anyone.

So then,

He stuck to one rule in his entire life.

That is to never let anyone inside the walls he made.

But that all changed,

When _she_ came along.

* * *

This is a RoguexLucy fanfic!


	2. Chapter 1: Exchange Mage

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Why is it that I have to do this?" A blonde Celestial Spirit Mage whined after Master Makarov dismissed their discussion.

She wasn't particularly against it since it would help strengthen the relationship and bonds between the guilds but she isn't happy about being the one to do that also. Lucy was sent home to prepare her stuffs before being sent to which ever guild she's lucky to draw later.

It was just an ordinary day earlier as she went to the guild, nothing new about the fights between Gray - an ice mage and Natsu - a fire dragon slayer, Elfman shouting something about being Manly and Evergreen being irritated by him. Cana is also having a booze fest while the other guild members are doing whatever they tend to do. Lucy was just looking at the request board, hoping to find a job easy for her to cover up this month's rent. Wendy offered to help her for she also wanted to find a job, but before Lucy could even accept the offer, Master Macarov the third and sixth master of Fairy Tail called for her attention. A big "what" was all she could react to what her master said.

She was in front of her guild as she was told to return to their guild before it closes. She sighed upon remembering why she have to do this. Only some of her guild members are remaining, upon seeing her, Mira called out to Lucy to go at the back of the guild.

"Master, Mira sai-" A wide eyed and jaw dropped Lucy didn't managed to finish what she was about to say.

Four mages from different guilds stand before her. Millianna from Mermaid Heel and also a friend she met at the past smiles enthustiastically to her. Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus and Yukino Aguria from Sabertooth also smiled at her.

"Since all of you are now here, I'll discuss everything about this 'exchange mage' that you are all participating. Last week, the masters of the guilds including me were requested to meet to discuss the proposed event in which each guild were to choose a delegate. In order to strengthen the bonds of the guilds, the delegates are to spend 4 weeks as a mage in the guild they have drawn. You must all build a good relationship with the guild and help settle the issues and misunderstandings between the guilds if there are any. A harmonious camaraderie are expected to form in a month's time. Any questions?"

"What about jobs? Our guild mark?" Lyon asked.

 _"What about my rent?!"_ Lucy thought as she remembered her land lady's wrath whenever she came close to not being able to pay the rent.

"You can accept job requests in the guilds you're taking part of. As for your guild marks you don't have to remove it nor change it." Everyone sighed in relief in thought of not having to change the guild mark they treasure.

Just then a communication lacrima was brought out by Mirajane. The guild masters of Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel was shown, they were the ones to explain how the guild are chosen. A special magic box was soon shown by Makarov in which they have to draw out a card with a guild's name written on it.

"Ehhh?!" Lucy stared at her card wide eyed. She couldn't believe her luck (or punishment for that matter.)

 _Sabertooth_ was written at her drawn out card. The other mages couldn't also believe what their card said. Apparently, Yukino will be at Blue Pegasus, Millianna at Lamia Scale, Jenny at Mermaid Heel and Lyon at Fairy Tail.

"I guess I have to advance my payment for the rent." The Celestial Spirit Mage said as she sighed and balanced on the edge of the the street and walked hearing the usual reminder of those guys to be careful on walking there.

The next day, Lucy got up early to let her friends know about the 'exchange mage' before setting out to travel. Of course, Natsu being himself, objected about why Lucy have to go to Sabertooth's guild. He said excuses like they have to go to jobs for Lucy's rent and how Team Natsu won't be complete for a month. Gray also objected as the rest of the guild but Erza silenced them by saying it's already decided that though she don't want Lucy to leave they can't oppose to what Master Makarov had ordered. It's only for a month but the cries and objections of her guild mates are like she'll be gone forever.

Lucy sat beside the window of the train with Plue in her arms dreaming about what would happen to her at Sabetooth.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the guild.._

Since Lyon is already there with his belongings he was introduced by Makarov that he would be the one to stay at Fairy Tail, he wasn't entirely unfamiliar with guild and its weird mages for he have known them since way back during the incident on Galuna Island and having Gray as Ur's apprentice when they were young.

As soon as he set his eyes at a hiding Juvia he again confessed his feelings only to be rejected again because she said her heart only belong to Gray-sama. The guild members are very much familiar about the love triangle between Lyon, Juvia and Gray.

* * *

 _Back at Lucy.._

A loud honk from the train was heard as Lucy got ready to exit the train and continue to the guild after hours of travelling. She got enough sleep but still felt tired. She doesn't even know where to stay! Lucy face palmed as she remembered now that she should have asked that to Makarov before leaving. But first things first. She have to find the guild before she think about her problem about where to stay for the whole month.

Finding the guild wasn't particularly hard, Lucy was able to find someone to give her directions in which she found easy to follow. About few minutes later, she found herself in front of a castle-like building. She took note that Sabertooth have a more peaceful atmosphere than of Fairy Tail's. (Because of the constant brawls and master Makarov's habit to find an excuse for a party.)

"So this is it, huh?"


	3. Chapter 2: Sabertooth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima Does.**

* * *

"So this is it, huh?" The celestial spirit mage whispered to herself. Just as she was about to open the gigantic doors of the guild, someone else already opened it.

A slim, muscular man with spiky blond hair stood in front of her. Completely oblivious to her presence as he said his good bye to whoever he was speaking inside the guild. He almost collided with Lucy but thanks to his quick reflexes he immediately stepped back. Dropped jaw and wide eyes can certainly be seen on his face, but he quickly changed his expression as he recognized the blonde in front of her.

"Hey, Lucy! We've been waiting for you. I was about to got to the train station but since you're here, I guess there's no need for that."

"O-oh right. Thanks, Sting." Lucy can't help but touch her keys hanging on the side of her waist. Her keys somehow always manages to calm her.

"Let's go in! I'll introduce you to everyone, since you'll be staying here!" Sting, a light dragon slayer, also the new guild master of Sabertooth since he rebuild the guild when the former guild master Jiemma was beaten by him because of what he did to Lector - an exceed and best friend of Sting.-

"Okay.." Was all Lucy could mutter, having shyness took over her.

It wasn't herself to be shy but being in a guild of someone who became an enemy of Fairy Tail gives her an unsettling feeling. But she shouldn't let that hinder her from making friends.

"Yo! Listen up, Sabertooth! Everyone, meet Lucy! She's from Fairy Tail and she'll be with us for a month! Treat her nicely, got it?!"

"Yes!" The guild members of Sabertooth exclaimed, eager to know the Blonde beauty.

After that, Sting introduced Lucy personally to some of his guild mates, such as Rufus, Orga and Dobengal.

"Wait, where's Rogue?"

"Probably with Frosch at the dorm. It's still pretty early." Lector replied as he took a bite at the sandwich given by Orga. He also gave one to Lucy as to show a warm welcome.

"Man, what a bummer. Lucy! Do you drink?" Sting turned his head to Lucy as she's munching on the sandwich.

"Ah, no. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Anyway, I'll show you to your dorm!"

 _"Should I call him master? I guess not, they weren't calling him that way."_ Lucy thought as she sighed.

They walked a long narrow corridor at the second floor of the guild, after a while the path has been separated into two. Sting explained to her that to the right is the girl's dorm and the left path is to the boy's dorm. He walked her to a room almost to the end of the corridor.

"This is it." Sting opened the room revealing a rather spacious and grand room.

"Woah. Are you serious?!" A rather excited and flabbergasted Lucy said as she tear her gaze away from her room.

Sting raised his brow as he smirked at her. He was used to that reaction especially among girls.

"Do I look like I'm bluffing?"

"No.."

"Then I shall leave you here while you unpack your things. Feel free to order anything at the bar or you can always find me or Rogue if you ever find him, that is." He grinned as he walked away from the excited Lucy and waved his right hand nonchalantly.

"You know Plue, this place is much more prettier than the place I'm renting back at Magnolia. But it has that 'family' feeling. I miss everyone now, though I'm glad you're hear with me."

"Puun~" The spirit raised its both arms as though it was saying 'I'm here for you.'

As Lucy begin to settle inside her new room, Sting went to his dorm. But as he was about to enter, he saw the shadow dragon slayer leave his room along with his exceed, Frosch.

"Hey Rogue." Sting started turning his head to see his best friend.

"What is it?" Completely bored and uninterested about what Sting is about to say.

"You know Fairy Tail's Lucy, right? She arrived earlier." Smirking to his best friend, as he gave of a teasing tone.

"I couldn't care less." That's all Rogue said before completely leaving Sting who began to laugh.

"I knew you were gonna say that!" The blond dragon slayer exclaimed, completely out of breath.

 _"So what if a Fairy Tail wizard is here? It isn't like it would make any difference."_ Rogue thought.

Little did he know, as Lucy entered the guild, something is about to happen that will make him take back what he thought.

* * *

I'm terribly sorry if the characters are a bit OOC! Among the 3 main characters I find it difficult to stay to Rogue's (and a little bit of Lucy's) personality.

Please do point out if you find any mistake here, I checked it anyway but I may have skipped over some mistakes. I would really appreciate any constructive criticism. Also, I'm kind of having trouble with editing on FF right now since it's my first time but I'm getting the hang of it! Thank you for everyone who is reading this!


	4. Chapter 3: First Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima does.**

 **LOL-** Thank you! It can't be that bad. HAHA :)

 **Grammar Nazi-** Thank you! I really appreciate your help.

* * *

As Lucy woke up, she smelled something delicious, causing her to feel hungry because she forgot to eat dinner, the exhausting trip took its toll on her. Moreover, she felt tired because yesterday became a big introduction day for her at the guild. Especially the guys who wanted to know Lucy. She noticed the big difference about the closeness and warmth of the guild unlike when Jiemma was still their guild master.

 _"Maybe Sting isn't so bad as a leader."_

She glanced at her side table where her whip is placed, there came the delicious aroma of the french toast served for her. Then she noticed a paper folded underneath the glass of milk.

 _Breakfast for you. Don't get me wrong, Sting forced me to get inside your room. -Rogue_

She didn't know if she'll be angry or grateful about the thought of Rogue breaking inside her room to serve her breakfast. But she chose the latter, a vibe of positiveness surrounding her.

Then, she started to eat her served breakfast, no intention of leaving a leftover. After that, she got up and took a bath. When she got to the main part of the guild she noticed that it was still early, only a group of guys who's eating their breakfast and the bartender can be seen. Sting nor Lector can be found.

"Hey!" The girl who's also the bartender greeted her.

"U-uh.. Hi there!" Lucy went to her and sat down a the stool in front of the girl.

"You're Lucy, right?"

"Yes. H-how did you know?"

"You've been quite popular since Sting introduced you yesterday." She gigled as she gave Lucy a strawberry smoothie.

"Oh.." Lucy said as she took a sip, not really sure what to say.

"I'm Kiara, by the way." The girl introduced herself as she shook Lucy's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Kiara said as she smiled nicely to Lucy.

She just know that they'll be good friends.

"Anyway, why are you so early in the morning?" Kiara asked as she put away the clean glasses away from the counter.

"I usually wake up this early and since I'm pretty bored I decided to come here. I didn't expect that the guild would be so... empty."

"You should know, the guild members aren't morning persons. Especially Sting and Rogue? Those twin Dragon slayers don't go here until before lunch." Kiara giggled once again as she explained the habit of the two.

"Wow.. I never thought they are like that." Just as Lucy is about to take another sip of her smoothie, someone patted her back hard causing her to almost topple over.

"Hey, watch it!" She retorted completely pissed off by whoever did that.

"Well good morning to you too, Lucy!" Sting laughed as he saw Lucy's pissed expression.

"What was that for?!" She said as she face the blond Dragon slayer. Then she saw a black haired mage standing behind Sting with an exceed beside him.

"I just greeted you good morning, no need to be cheesed off." The blond Dragon slayer said completely ignoring the pissed of girl beside her.

"Anyway, we.." Sting started to talk again but was cut off by Rogue.

"You." Rogue interfered keeping a blank face.

"Fine. I decided to let you join us for a mission. It would be your first job here in Sabertooth and I'LL be glad if you join us." Emphasizing that he's the one who wanted Lucy to come as he rolled his eyes to Rogue.

A shocked expression came across Lucy's face, probably wasn't expecting Sting wanting her to join them. But she quickly brushed off the shockness and nodded.

Lucy grabbed the job request from Sting's hand, eyeing the flyer curiously. It wasn't the hardest nor complicated job from the board, it's one of the jobs she usually picked if she wants to go alone. The mission is about guarding a cargo train to be safely delivered to the client. The pay is high considering the job is easy. Then she remembered something.

"Wait.." Lucy trailed off as she looked confusely to the two Dragon slayers.

"Hmm?" Sting questionally raised his brow as he sipped from the coffee he asked Kiana to serve him.

"Why did you picked this of all jobs?"

"You don't like it? I thought it's fairly a relaxed job for our first mission together."

"It's not that. Don't you both have motion sickness? How could you possibly step on the train without puking your guts out?!"

Kiara laughed hearing Lucy's point. Sting looked at her with wide eyes and Rogue remained expressionless.

"HAHAHAHA." Then suddenly the blond Dragon slayer laughed. Lucy thought if she said anything funny.

"You care?" Sting smirked at Lucy.

"No." With a blank expression, the celestial spirit mage replied.

"Then why'd you ask?" Keeping a smirk on his face, Sting questioned Lucy. While the lady simply blushed and looked away from him.

"N-nothing." Still not looking at Sting nor Rogue.

"Anyway, we asked someone.." Sting was cut off for the second time by Rogue.

"You." His ever present expressionless face can be seen.

"I asked someone to help us from this motion sickness for now."

Lucy nodded, understanding that they can go to the job.

"So we'll head to the station after lunch. You could get your stuff or something." Sting added before drinking all of the remaining coffee in his mug. Rogue just went to Kiara and was served without needing to tell her anything.

"Since Sting is awesome, the healer have no choice but to follow his order!" Lector, Sting's exceed, boastfully said to Lucy.

"I think Rogue's awesome too." Frosch added.

Lucy just nodded, not sure what to say to the two.

* * *

After lunch Sting and Rogue waited for Lucy outside the guild. On the other hand, the blonde mage said her good byes to Kiana before setting out, checking if her keys and her whip is with her. She couldn't risk leaving them behind.

Lucy sat at one of the cargo boxes on the train with Frosch sitting on her lap, the exceed immediately took liking to her.

"Hey, Lucy!" Sting looked rather happy with Lucy's presence. He was always smiling so nothing is new to the other mages. He's the type that don't lose his temper easily or so she was told.

"What do you think of the guild?" He asked happily.

"Well.. It's not that bad, though I came here yesterday so I haven't really 'absorbed' the Sabertooth feeling." Lucy shrugged as she gently stroke Frosch's head, the exceed relaxing at her lap.

"Oh.. But I'm sure you'll love it there!" Sting chirped. Lector then jumped to his side.

"Then you'll see how awesome Sabertooth is!" Lector said.

"We'll see." As the Celestial Spirit Mage winked.

They both fell into silence, but it was comfortable. Rogue just sat there listening to their conversation.

"Luce!"

"Luce?"

"Luce."

Lector looked at them confused while Frosch sprawled cutely on Lucy's lap.

"Why are you calling me that?" It's not the first time someone called her 'Luce' many Fairy Tail members call her that and the worst name she was called was Luigi, courtesy of a certain Fire Dragon Slayer - Natsu.

"Well, is it bad to call you that?"

"No.."

"Then I'll call you Luce from now on!" Sting grinned happily.

"Say, what are you happy about?" She was confused why the blond Dragon slayer was happy about such small thing.

"Nothing." He was still grinning like an idiot. He then turned to look at Rogue.

"Hey, Rogue!"

The black haired Dragon slayer merely looked at him.

"Join us here! You're so quiet there."

"I don't care." That's the only thing Rogue said before ignoring the two again.

Lucy leaned closer to Sting, the latter, however blushed from the closing gap and the sight of her chest. She have an undeniably big one and she usually wear provocative clothes, something the Fairy Tail members are already used being something very usual at the guild. But to Sting it was embarrassing.

"I know he's not the social butterfly type but why is he so...distant?" Lucy whispered to Sting. Carefully picking the right words.

"Nah, he's just like that. Don't worry about him." Sting said as he look at Rogue.

"Okay.." She doesn't want to pry anymore at Rogue's attitude. They're not even close.

As she relaxed at her seat a loud explosion was heard outside the train.

"W-what was that?!" Sting stood up as Rogue opened the door.

...

Three disgusting butts are in front of Rogue's face, making the Dragon slayer almost puke from the sight. His face becoming pale.

"W-what are they doing..?" Sting's horrified face can clearly be seen, not because he's scared, but because he's disgusted at the sight.

"We are... The Jiggle Butt Gang!"

"You again.." Lucy sighed. It wasn't her first time encountering these three but they sure are troublesome.

"We're here to steal this cargo and as a true scoundrel I give you the chance to surrender without getting hurt!"

"And we're here to guard this!" Lector shouted.

"You don't stand a chance against us!" The leader responded.

"B-boss that girl, she was with Wendy and that Dragon slayer Natsu!" The lackey said to his boss.

The so called boss was shocked upon realizing who Lucy was and almost retreated but quickly regained his composure.

"I-I don't care! We're the great criminals!"

"Ugh. Would you stop? I'm getting creeped out!" Sting said as he and Rouge kicked the three sending them flying away.

"They're hopeless.." Lucy thought as she sighed.

After a few hours the group reached their destination. Their client came to pick his cargoes there and gave them their payment.

They rode another train for their trip back. Unlike earlier, they rode a passenger train.

"It's great to have no motion sickness for once, right Rogue?" Sting happily said as he stretched his arms.

"It is-" Just as Rogue was about to finish his sentence he felt sick and massaged his temples. Sting began turning green and fell flat on the chair.

"Seems like it begins to wear off now." Lucy laughed.

Sting and Rogue really wants to glare at her right now.

 _"You're dead."_ They both thought.


	5. Chapter 4: Spy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima does.**

 **LoVeStAr14 - Glad to know that! Thank you! Here it is.**

* * *

"Wow! It's so beautiful up here!" Lucy's eyes twinkled and a wide grin was placed on her lips.

"It is. From here, the whole town can be seen." Sting boasted as he stood next to Lucy. They went to a hill overlooking the town.

Since they (Sting) don't have anything to do they (Sting) wanted to tour Lucy around the town. Of course, the Celestial Spirit Mage became so excited so they left early in the morning, they walked around town showing her the most beautiful spots there. With an unwilling Rogue lagging behind them.

 _"Why did I even come here?"_ Rogue thought as he sighed. Though his irritation and boredom can be felt, the two paid no attention to his complaints.

"I'm sure Wendy and the others would love to see this!"

"Say, you really care for them, huh?" It wasn't a question. It's more of a statement from Sting.

"I do. They're my friends, my family." As she turned to face Sting, a fond smile adorning her face and her beautiful brown orbs twinkled.

Sting was caught off guard. He wasn't shocked from her aswer, but her face completely made his heart skip a beat. His face became flushed.

Rogue, however, looked at her only to turn his gaze away from Lucy again. He just doesn't want to look at her face any longer. Why? He doesn't know himself.

Sting faked a cough as he stood up and brushed off the dust.

"A-anyway, let's go. I'll treat you somewhere." The blond Dragon slayer said without looking at her.

"Yes, food! I'm starvin'!" The red exceed said as he ran towards Sting.

"Fro is hungry now." The exceed said as he tugged Rogue's pants catching the attention of the said Dragon slayer.

"Let's go." Rogue remained expressionless as he walked to where Sting is headed.

Lucy wasted no time, she stood up and ran, catching up with them.

* * *

"C'mon! Why do we have to hide?! Let's go already!"

"Won't you just shut up, flame brain?! We're gonna get caught!"

"Watch it, ice princess!"

"Who you callin' ice princess, flame breath?!"

Just as the Fire Dragon Slayer was about to retort to a certain Ice-Make mage, a Requip mage smacked their heads causing the two to shut up.

"Fighting again, aren't we?" If looks could kill, Natsu and Gray would definitely be 6 feet underground.

Unbeknownst to the blonde haired Celestial Mage, Team Natsu is spying over them. They can't simply stay at the guild without feeling uneasy, Lucy is away from them! If she's in trouble they wouldn't be able to save her. They can't simply trust Sabertooth much less the two dragon slayer.

* * *

"Hey, Rogue?" Sting called out to him without letting Lucy hear what they're talking about.

"What is it?"

The two walked ahead of Lucy because she's still appreciating the scenery and everything she could look at at the town.

"Something smells...familiar."

"Could it be Natsu and the others?"

"Yeah. I feel like we're being watched since we left the guild."

"I wouldn't care if they are."

"C'moooon! It would be fun to fight them again!"

"I'm not in the mood."

"You're always not in the mood!"

They began to talk loudly that Lucy became curious about what they're talking about. The inner gossiper of her was unleashing and silently listening to what they're saying.

"Oof. Why'd you stop?" Lucy rubbed her forehead, she bumped accidentally at the back of Rogue. She wasn't paying attention to were she was going, her attention is focused on what the two dragon slayers in front of her was talking about.

"We're here." Rogue said emotionless.

 _"A...pastry shop?"_ Lucy thought as she wordlessly followed them inside.

"I wanted to treat you guys here. Though I know Rogue isn't fond of sweets, they have really good food." Sting said as Lucy, Rogue and the exceeds stared at the menu.

"Fro wants some strawberry shortcake." The green exceed said followed by the red one ordering a chocolate cake.

"What's yours, Luce?" Sting asked without looking at her.

"Um.. I guess I'll also have the strawberry shortcake."

"Vanilla cake." Short and simple. That's how Rogue has been talking since the day Lucy arrived at the guild. He never talks to her or if he did it would only be short and straight to the point. She feels like he don't want to do anything with her.

Rogue, Lucy and the exceeds looked for a table while Sting waited for their orders.

Lucy bit her tongue to keep herself from talking, though she's itching to speak to him already, she's hesitant because he might get mad at her. But she was filled with determination. Lucy tried to form sentences in her jumbled mind right now but she can't seem to think of any possible topic.

"Umm.." Lucy tried, starting the conversation.

Rogue only looked at her then back at the window he kept on looking at since they sat at that spot.

"I-I didn't get to thank you for the breakfast back then.. Uh.. Thank you." Lucy tried again to talk to him but he merely nodded.

Just as she was about to think of another topic, since the exceeds began to chat on their own. Noticing how awkward Rogue and Lucy's atmosphere is.

"Uhh.."

"Don't misunderstand." Rogue started without looking at her, keeping his gaze at the window beside him.

"I didn't do that because I wanted to. Sting forced me."

"A-Ah yes, you made that clear on the note. I-I still want to thank you though."

"Do as you please." That's just what Rogue said before completely ignoring her again.

Lucy realized their conversation wouldn't get anywhere so she remained sited and quiet at her seat. After a while, Sting arrived with the orders at a tray. The exceeds began to stuff their mouths with the cakes. As for Sting, he and Lector told Lucy their adventures before they joined Sabertooth. Rogue would occasionally talk if Sting asked him or Sting bugged him.

"Then you know what happened?!"

"Oh! Oh! You guys got banned?!"

"No! We were asked to clean the mess!" Sting said with a 'duh' tone.

"Aw, I thought you were banned." Lucy said with a hint of disappointment in her tone to annoy Sting.

"You wish!" Then Lector stuck out his tongue at her.

"Hairball." Lucy scoffed.

Lector, then acted offended and told Sting that Lucy's 'bullying' him. Sting just laughed him off.

"Lucy." After some moment of silence, Sting called to Lucy and as she look up at him he spread some cake frosting on her nose.

"Hey!" Lucy pouted.

Sting only laughed at Lucy while smiling innocently.

Rogue just looked at them for a short while before looking outside again.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled sweetly at them, showing an eye smile.

A hint of blush can be seen clearly on Sting's cheeks, his eyes widened and was dumbfounded. Even though Rogue isn't looking at her he was confused and the curse of blush didn't spare him, though his were not noticeable unlike Sting's.

"W-what are you thanking about?" The blond dragon slayer averted his gaze away from her, like he found Lector's tail interesting. But the blush can still be seen on his cheeks.

"Thank you, for welcoming me at Sabertooth. Thank you for treating me kindly. Thank you for this treat." She answered with ease.

"T-that's nothing."

Lucy just smiled at them sweetly, even to Rogue while eating her cake.

* * *

"S-strawberry... cake..." The red headed mage said as her eyes twinkled at the sight of the strawberry cake that Lucy is eating.

"E-E-Erza?"

"Hey! Come on now! Let's go alreadyyyy!"

"They're being sweet to her!"

"You liiiiike her~" The blue cat said in a sing-song voice.

"I do not!" The ice-make mage said as he stomped his feet.

"LET'S GET SOME STRAWBERRY CAKE." It's more of an order than a suggestion.

"Lucy's gonna know that we're stalking her!"

"Well, who's idea was it to stalk her like this instead of showing directly at her?!"

"It was you flame brain!"

"The hell did you say stripper?!"

"Enough!"

"They're fighting over her~"

"We are not!"

The four mages continued to argue, not noticing that Lucy and the others had already left the shop.

Erza, then, dragged the three inside the shop and bought herself some strawberry cake, completely forgetting their main objective.

* * *

Lucy, Sting, Rogue and the exceeds have long been gone from the pastry shop, they're now exploring the plaza which most festivals takes place.

The plaza was lively, something which made her feel homesick. The place was buzzing from all the dancing, singing and chatting of the townspeople. Sting led the group to the center of the plaza wherein a group of musicians play some songs for the bystanders or the people who wants to listen and dance to their heart's content.

Fro began to tug on Lucy's leg.

"Fro thinks it's so much fun here."

"Yeah, it is." She said as she smiled at the group of musicians.

"Hey, I'm just gonna get us some drinks. I'm too thirsty, any specific drink you want?" Sting said at his companions.

"Any will do!" Lucy said as Rogue just shrugged.

"I'll go with you, Sting!"

"Fro's coming too." The exceeds followed behind Sting as he walked away from the two to get them something to drink.

A couple of minutes, the two mages stood there awkwardly, or as for Lucy. Rogue wasn't paying any attention to her, keeping his focus on the musicians.

"My, my. What a handsome young man you are. What are you doing standing here with your girlfriend?" An old woman suddenly appeared on front of them.

"H-huh? N-no, we aren't anything-" Lucy tried to clear the misunderstanding but the old woman paid no attention to her and continued talking."

"Come on, now. Dance! Enjoy the music!" The old lady pushed them gently to the center of the dancing.

Rogue tried to explain that they weren't anything like a couple but the old lady just hushed him. Seeing that everyone who was dancing stopped and looked at them. Lucy would love to dance but he minded that the dragon slayer beside him have no interest in dancing.

The people began to dance again, Lucy danced along with them, ignoring Rogue's glares.

Just then, the black haired dragon slayer walked away from her and the crowd. Muttering something about "I don't dance" and "Stupid blonde."

He went to a far less crowded part of the plaza. Sting and the exceeds approached him when they noticed the black haired mage.

"Where's Lucy?" Sting asked as he gave Rogue a can of soda.

"Dancing." Rogue said looking for the blonde girl dancing at the center of the plaza.

Then something caught their attention. A boy with messy brownish blond hair approached Lucy. The two started dancing. They recognized him as part of the guild Blue Pegasus. Something boiled inside Sting and he knew it was that. Rogue also felt it but he didn't acknowledge it or maybe he's just too dense to know what it is.

Why is a Blue Pegasus in that town? They don't know. Do they want to know? No.

Sting gave his soda to Lector for him to hold but as he was about to run to Lucy, Rogue beat him to it as he heard a sound of soda dropped on the floor and a black haired mage fast approaching the duo.

"W-wha-?!" Lucy was violently yanked away from Hibiki - the Blue Pegasus mage -.

"Rogue?!" The blonde Celestial mage shot Hibiki an apologetic, the boy simply nodded his head and smiled at her, assuring her it was alright.

Once the mage is out of sight, she started to shout to Rogue her annoyance.

"What are you doing?!"

 _"What exactly am I doing?"_ Rogue thought to himself. He didn't know why he reacted like that. Usually he wouldn't care if any guy approached or flirted with her. Since the blonde set foot on Sabertooth, a lot of guys already flirted with her. She would only talk to them and kindly rejecting them without making them feel bad but something didn't feel right when Hibiki approached her or maybe it was just him.

"Rogue? Rogue!" Rogue wasn't responding anything to her. She tugged on her own arm to let herself free, already feeling some pain because the dragon slayer was tightly holding her arm.

"Damn it!" Rogue suddenly yelled as he turned around and cornered Lucy at the wall of the house they currently passed.

Lucy only stared at him in horror. Sure, he wasn't friendly and she knows he doesn't like her but she can't help but stare at him with a frightened look at her face.

"LUCEEEEEEEEY!" A voice was suddenly heard as Rogue was sent flying to the tree a few feet away from them. A pink headed dragon slayer suddenly appeared in front of her.

Rogue got up slowly and spitted out the blood from his mouth. Just as he was about attack the person who punched him, he got shocked. Natsu was staring at him with anger that can clearly be seen at his face with fire on his left hand. At his left side stood Erza, requipped in her Purgatory armor. Gray stood on Natsu's right side, with an ice make: cannon pointed directly at Rogue. The three mages stood in front of Lucy protectively.

"G-guys.."

"What the hell are you doing to Lucy?!" Natsu scowled as he ignored her.

"What?" Rogue remained expresionless as he stood straight.

Natsu, being himself and being annoyed, he launched himself for an attack to Rogue but was stopped by Lucy who suddenly stood in between him and Rogue.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted as he was shocked why the blonde would get herself between the two, possibly hurting herself. He was shocked because he didn't expect Lucy to protect Rogue.

"What are you protecting him?!"

"Because he's my friend!" Lucy shouted back.

Natsu, Erza and Gray became shocked but immediately let their guards down. Erza exquipped back to her normal clothes, Gray made his cannon disappear and Natsu relaxed from his fighting stance and extinguished the fire on his hand.

"He's not doing anything to me. It's... It's just a misunderstanding." Lucy tried to think of any good excuse for Rogue's behavior earlier.

"Fine, but if he or anyone from Sabertooth harms you don't hesitate to call us." Natsu snarled as he glared at Rogue who seems to be taken aback.

"Rogue! Lucy!" A familiar voice called out to them, it was from Sting.

He came running to them and stopped when he was close enough and catched his breath.

"Where... were you... two?" The blond dragon slayer said between breathes.

"We.. uh.." Lucy thought of any reason to tell him but something already caught Sting's attention.

"Did I... miss anything?" He said clearly confused.

Sting looked at Team Natsu then to Lucy and Rogue. After quite some time of silence, the red headed requip mage spoke.

"I apologize for our behavior earlier. But the warning I gave you during the Grand Magic Games still remain. Don't you dare lay any finger on Lucy." Erza said in a stern voice.

The three began to walk away. Hoping Lucy wouldn't question why they are there. But unluckily, the blonde is already curious.

"Guys... Why are you here in the first place?"

Natsu and the others stopped in their tracks, slowly looked back to Lucy and looked everywhere but to her.

"W-we were just...doing a mission.. yeah.. that's it.. hehe." Gray said as he scratched his cheek.

"Y-yeah! We're going now." Erza added.

"We might miss the train, bye Luce!" Natsu said as they scrambled away from Lucy.

"Aye!"

"That's strange.." Lucy said. Natsu never liked riding the train or any vehicle!

"Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing." Rogue said as he walked away from them. Lucy just shrugged at Sting and followed the black haired mage leaving a confused Sting.

"Hey! What happened?! That can't be nothing!"

"Oh shush." The blonde celestial mage only said before carrying Frosch in her arms.

* * *

A/N: I got a haircut (my first time cutting my hair this short - above the shoulder) and my friend keeps on telling me I look a lot like Rogue during the GMG arc. A female version of him. HAHA

Anyway, I would just like to thank everyone who's reading this story and for everyone who followed and added this to their favorites. Thank you!

I was about to update yesterday but I can't connect to the internet yesterday evening!


	6. Chapter 5: Minerva

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima does.**

 **lunatic4eva -** Thank you! You're so sweet! Enjoy~

 **ihavenoCONTROL -** OMG! Thank you! Thank you! You're so sweet. I'm glad you love BtR, I hope you enjoy this chapter too~!

 **taboadayvonne -** Here it is! Enjoyyy~

 **Guest (Who reviewed on chapter 4) -** Thank you! I hope you enjoy this!

To everyone who's reading this thank you for you're support! I'm so happy right now! Please continue supporting!

(Please read the A/N after this chapter.)

* * *

"The Lady's back!" Someone shouted as the huge doors of the Sabertooth guild opened revealing a black haired woman.

"Lady!" Sting and Lector shouted in excitement. The two approached her followed by Rogue who kept an expressionless face but happiness can be seen on his eyes and Frosch who just woke up from his nap.

"Took you long enough!" Sting said.

"Well, it's quite hard since the mayor doesn't even know any information I could use." The lady said nonchalantly.

"Welcome back." Rogue simply said as he walked closer to Sting and the lady.

"It's good to be back!" She replied as she let out a chuckle.

Her eyes lingered on Lucy for a while, a shocked expression can clearly be seen on her face, quite taken aback.

"L-Lucy.." Minerva whispered her name, not sure what to say. All the torture that she put Lucy through during the Grand Magic Games came flashing back to her. She don't know if Lucy could be able to forgive her, because even she couldn't bring to forgive herself.

"M-Minerva." The whole guild went silent.

They knew about the incident during the Grand Magic Games, they saw the pain and torture Lucy went through during the Naval Battle, they saw how Lucy was struggling in the hands of Minerva to win for her team. They saw how furious Fairy Tail became and how Erza's threats became deadly. They saw how the guild fought for Lucy after the pain she went through.

"I-I need to go to my room. Excuse me." Minerva said in haste. Yes, she want to apologize, but she still don't have enough courage to do it. Besides, she's so ashamed of herself.

"H-Hey, wait!" Lucy reached out to her but she didn't hear her.

Sting just put a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Please understand.." He said. Lucy could only look at the retreating figure of the woman.

* * *

 _"What am I doing?!"_ Minerva shouted on her head as she clutch her hair in frustration. She's torn between asking for forgiveness right now or wait until she saw signs that Lucy's not that mad at her. She can't blame her if she still can't forgive her and she knows she have to apologize one way or another.

Minerva slumped on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She knows sooner or later she have to face Lucy, and in that time she have to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry... Lucy." The last words she said before falling to sleep.

* * *

That day became a party for the guild. Parties at Sabertooth isn't as wild as Fairy Tail's and it doesn't usually occur but it still was fun. The guild partied until late evening, everyone was laughing, drinking and dancing. Some members even sang for the whole guild. Everyone was happy, except for a certain black haired woman sat on the farthest stool on the dark corner of the bar. Lucy was laughing because of the jokes of Sting and Lector when she noticed Minerva with a gloomy expression. Having a kind soul, Lucy didn't hesitate to approach Minerva, she already forgave her a long time ago and she don't want her to live in the guilt of the past. Lucy wants them both to move forward to the future, leaving the bad memories behind them.

Lucy quietly made her way to Minerva and sat on one of the stool of the bar, leaving one stool that separates them.

"Hey."

Minerva looked at Lucy with Plue in her arms, shocked was an understatement. Lucy would be the last person she thought that would talk to her.

"I-I-I'm just-"

"Stay." The blonde Celestial Mage said in a firm but soft voice.

The black haired woman hesitated but eventually stayed at her seat, her eyes fixed on her drink and her fingers clutching the glass.

"How are you?" Lucy said in a soft voice again, wanting to start a conversation.

"I-I'm fine." Minerva said, tightening her grip on her glass.

"That's-" Lucy was cut off by Minerva.

"I'm sorry!" Minerva suddenly said in a loud voice, bowing her head more and tightening her grip on the glass once again with her eyes closed.

"I-I'm sorry, Lucy. I know I went overboard. Heck, overboard is still an understatement. I know what I did was very wrong and I-I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I sincerely apologize. I know what I did was unforgivable but.. but I still want you to know that I am deeply sorry of what I've done and I intend to make it up to you. I-I-I'm sorry..." Minerva looked at the blonde with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes filled with sadness, guilt, humiliation and most of all sincerity.

"It's okay." Lucy said as she looked at Plue who's know standing at the bar. Her voice was calm and reassuring.

"It's okay. I forgive you." She added as she smiled earnestly at her.

"H-How could-" Minerva was then cut off by Lucy.

"How could I? Haha it's simple, really. I just want to forget that horrible nightmare, it's a distant memory now, or as Rufus would say. I forgive you. Let's just forget about that and move on."

Tears continue to pour out of Minerva's eyes, she looked at Lucy who's smiling at her.

"T-Thank you...Lucy."

Lucy took out her right hand to Minerva, she shakily reached out for Lucy's hand and as they handshaked, the girls hugged each other, both crying in happiness.

The guild erupted in cheers, Lucy and Minerva didn't noticed that the guild became quiet, listening to them and respecting their need to talk. They couldn't be happier, now that the two reconciled.

The blonde mage let out a shaky giggle as Minerva smiled warmly at her. Plue dancing on top of the bar and the exceeds flying across the guild happily.

"Friends?" Lucy said as they break away from their hug.

"Yes." Minerva said, releasing the breath she didn't know she held.

The girls began to laugh along with the guild. Kiara served the two mages some smoothie for them to enjoy.

"Look! Even Plue wants to be your friend!" Lucy said as the spirit walked wobbly towards Minerva. Reaching out its shaking right arm and dancing in glee.

The black haired girl slowly took Plue and lifted him with a bright smile.

"I'd love to be your friend." She said as the smile never left her face.

* * *

"C'mooon! Stand up, idiot!" Lucy said. She's pissed because it's been 30 minutes since the guild members decided to declare that the party's over, most members had gone home or gone back to their dorm. Sting wouldn't get up, she's guessing the dragon slayer drank too much.

The exceeds had long been gone, Lucy guessed that they're already sleeping at the boy's dorm. Rogue wasn't any good either, the two was drunk courtesy of Orga. They lie at the table helplessly and being a kindhearted person that she is, she decided to help the two. She first helped Sting who seems to be sober enough to stand and walk but not in a straight line. He still needed assistance, thus, Lucy dragged Sting to his room, tripping many times because all the weight of the dragon slayer was pressured on her while they were walking.

The blonde mage kicked the door open and plopped Sting on his bed, careful not to wake Lector up, tucking him in. Sting slept soundly, discovering his new comfortable condition. Snuggling the nearest pillow he can touch.

Next, it was Rogue's turn to be brought to his room. Unlike Sting, Rogue passed out.

"Huh, who knew you couldn't handle your alchohol?" Lucy muttered as she tried to carry Rogue with his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. But no, Rogue would not just budge! They both fell back causing Lucy to groan in pain. Rogue hissed because Lucy fell on top of her. He wasn't aware of what's going on but he felt pain on the sudden weight that's on top of him. Instinctively, he pushed Lucy away, causing the blonde to fall on the floor again. However, the dragon slayer paid no attention to Lucy's groans and instead curled himself on the floor like a fetus.

"I hate you so much right now, Rogue." Lucy continue to mutter incoherent words. She gave up on making Rogue stand and instead drag the dragon slayer by his cloak.

She carefully opened the door and pushed Rogue up on the bed. She tucked Rogue in and quietly released herself from Rogue's grasp, because the dragon slayer grabbed her wrist as she was tucking him in.

Rogue tightened his hold to Lucy's wrist and innocently pulled Lucy beside him, thinking that it's his pillow.

"Eep!" The blonde celestial mage tried again to release herself from Rogue's hold but instead, the man trapped Lucy between his legs and he cuddled closer to Lucy.

 _Badump. Badump. Badump._

Her heart was the only thing she could hear besides Rogue's breathing. She was freaking out already. Yes, she was used to Natsu and the others sneaking up on her house but it's Rogue we're talking about!

She again tried to get away from the dragon slayer but everytime, the latter would tighten his hold of his "pillow".

She stood still, hoping that Rogue would release her now, she thought that any more minute she spend on their current position, her heart would leave her chest.

"Curse you." _For being cute at times like this_. Lucy continued inside herself, she admit, she found him cute when he's not frowning or scowling at her but she would never admit it infront of him nor anyone.

Lucy could smell the liquor on the breath of Rogue, mixing with his manly scent. She was quite getting comfortable, she knew she needs to get away from him, fast! Or else she may never see the light of day again.

Lucy began to chant the word 'relax' on her head repeatedly. She's freaking out and the last thing she want is for the other members or Frosch or Rogue to know their current situation, well, her position.

An hour has passed since Rogue snuggled Lucy thinking it was his pillow. 1 hour since the crazy beating of her heart began and is still trying to escape her chest. 1 hour since all coherent thoughts left her brain.

The blonde mage silently and slowly struggled to free herself from Rogue's grasp without waking him up.

"W-wha-" Lucy gasped as she felt Rogue snuggling deeper to her neck, feeling his breathing that made her feel goosebumps.

"Lucy..." Rogue mumbled in his sleep, he said it in a whisper that Lucy didn't hear him.

 _"I have to go. Now!"_ She again tried to get away from the dragon slayer. Minutes passed and she was able to loosen Rogue's grip on her. She slowly placed his arms on his side and scrambled out of his room.

 _Badump. Badump._

Lucy took a deep breath as she went inside her room. She stayed behind her door and slowly fell on the floor as her knees soften. She placed her hands on her chest, hoping to stop the abnormal beating of her heart.

"What did you do... Rogue?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is sooo short! I had a writer's block on Lucy and Rogue's scene. I'm sorry if it's not fluffy enough because honestly, i don't have any sweet bones on my body. My friends can agree to that. Anyway, school starts... TOMORROW! So maybe I'd try to update like twice a week or once a week. I'm so sorry.

 **Trivia:** Sting and Rogue's scene wasn't supposed to happen, I originally thought that this chapter is for Lucy and Minerva only and I only added them the last minute because it's not a party with booze if no one gets drunk. HAHA. I'm sorry if it's lame, I'll make it up to you guys!


	7. Chapter 6: Sting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima does.**

 **taboadayvonne** \- Thank you! Here it is~ ^_^

 **rolu . shipper .101** \- I won't! Haha. My updates would just be slower than usual. Anyway, here's the update! Enjoy~

 **Moonlight Starlove** \- Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this! Enjoy~ ^_^

 **artificialartofficial** \- OMG yes! I'd like a Rogue pillow for myself, though. But she definitely is! Thank you so much! Your review means a lot. And i'm kinikilig (A tagalog word I don't know the english translation of. But the closest word I know for it is giddy) You're also amazing! I'll definitely keep on writing! Thank you again. Enjoy~

* * *

"Why are we the only ones going for this mission?" A rather confused Lucy asked Sting as he placed his feet on top of the table, seating comfortably.

"We're the only ones who's here at the moment." Sting said nonchalantly.

Rogue left early with Minerva, Sting said that the two of them would occasionally go to jobs together with her. They left before Lucy woke up so she had no idea why Sting suddenly asked her to join him on a mission.

"Hello? There's Orga and Rufus!" The blonde celestial mage said as she pointed the two mages who's talking in front of the request board.

"They have a different mission to go to." The dragon slayer said, closing his eyes.

"They've been wanting to go to that mission for a week now, they're just too busy." He added.

'Oh' is all Lucy had said before resting his head on the table with a soft thud. She was sympathizing with herself, knowing she'll be stuck with two idiots or as Lucy called the two.

"Then why me?" Lucy mumbled to herself but because of Sting's good hearing, he heard her.

"Because we're a team." He said in a matter of fact.

"But..."

"No buts. We're going later."

 _"So you won't really give me a choice, ne Sting?"_ The blonde celestial mage thought. She's too lazy to go on a job that day or maybe she's just not in the mood.

* * *

"Hey, what mission are we going to do anyway?" Lucy said as she sat on one of the benches at the train station, their train ride will arrive in about 10 minutes, since the train that just left is already full.

"Defeating some group of thieves and turning them to the local authorities."

"Oh... Are they mages?"

"Some of them are. But most of them are just some regular guys."

"Psh. Those guy's ain't a match for Sting!" A certain red exceed said as he raised his right paw.

"Yeah. They have no match for the Great Sting Eucliff!" The dragon slayer boasted.

"You really know how to boost his ego." Lucy said to Lector, ignoring Sting's shouts to her.

* * *

"You look pathetic." The Fairy Tail mage insulted Sting as he kept himself up, hardly able to keep his balance and sweating a lot.

"E-easy for you...to...say." The blond Sabertooth mage said as Lector tried to support Sting again to stand.

"Come on, Stiiiing!" Lector encouraged him again as Sting tried to stay completely still.

"Ugh do I have to?" Lucy said to herself, stopping on her tracks and went back to help Sting. She swung his left arm over her shoulder and placed her right arm around his waist.

"W-What...are you...doing?"

"Dancing." The Celestial mage said sarcastically as they continue to walk to the mayor's office.

* * *

"Very well, follow me." A stern looking black haired lady said as she walked towards the office. She made sure that the two that approached the town hall are truly mages before letting them in.

A huge door caught their attention as the said lady gently opened the door after knocking. Leaving the trio outside. After a minute or so, the lady returned, opening the door wide enough for them to pass.

"Mr. Mayor will see you now." She said as she left closing the door as the three proceed to step inside the Mayor's office.

Inside the room is a long table, a chair with a high back facing the windows in front of them and two more chairs in front of the table for other people to sit on.

"Uhh.. Hi? We're mages from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail and we're here because of the mission about a group of thieves." Lucy said as she stepped forward.

The chair slowly turned around and a very, very short man was revealed, jumping out of his seat. He was bald and has a gray beard, he was also dressed in a funny kind of clothes. All in all, he looks like an old circus man.

"Thank goodness! You've arrived!" The mayor said in a high pitched voice, shaking Lucy and Sting's hand excitedly.

"Do you have any information we can use for this job?" Sting asked as he tried to let go of the man's grasp.

"Yes, yes. Come, let us sit first." The old man ushered as he went to sit back to his chair. The two didn't hesitate to sit at the chairs at the opposing side of the mayor.

"The complaints about robbery have been increasing lately, the complaints are all pertaining to a group of masked people. Some even say they hurt the victims if they show signs of objection and some even gave a file of rape complain."

"That's horrible!" Lucy said as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Yes, and that's not all. The complaints are mostly about robbery of jewelry shops." The mayor said as the gloomy aura around him darkens.

"Then we'll be sure to catch those criminals." Sting said, wanting to waste no time.

"Thank you." The old man muttered as the trio left the office.

Lucy and Sting, with the help of Lector, surveyed the whole town in both foot and air to find the locations and informations about the said group of thieves.

They have to be careful, for all they know, those guys may be holding someone captive. Or extra tricks on their sleeves.

* * *

"That's the place." Lector said in a low voice.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked as she took another step closer to the tree beside the place.

"Yeah, the townspeople said every 5 o'clock, they could hear shouting and drinking at this part of the town and at the same time, the robbing and crimes starts at this hour." Sting added.

Soon enough, the huge door of the building opened wide, revealing a black haired guy, wearing a brown vest with a green long sleeved shirt underneath.

"Well, i'm off! Those gems ain't gonna pop around here themselves!" The guy said as he waved his hand.

The guy walked past them casually, putting his arms behind his head, walking towards the town.

"What are we waiting for? Let's follow him!" Sting said as he followed the guy sneakily.

Lector and Lucy could only follow him. She thought it would also be a good idea if they could find more details before going to fight those criminals.

As they follow the unknown man, the guy wore his hood and put on a mask to hide his face. He slip on one alley heading to a jewelry shop. Sting, Lucy and Lector carefully followed the man, avoiding to get caught. The guy stood at the side of the shop between the narrow space of it and another building. He carefully drew a circle on the side wall and pushed it like it's nothing and passed through the created hole.

"W-What was that?!" Lucy said, taken aback.

"Let's go!" Sting whispered to them as they followed where the man went through. They hid behind a counter as they look at the man who began to stuff his bag with everything he could find.

Lucy whipped out her Fleuve d'etoiles then targeted the man's arms. Then she immediately tugged the whip, causing the man to fall on his stomach.

"What the hell?!" The guy said as he tried to get up, but unfortunately, Sting is already stepping on his back, preventing him to escape.

Lucy tied her whip on the man's arms securely to prevent him from doing any damages.

"W-who the hell are you?!" He said, struggling from Sting's weight.

"So you're one of those guys..." The blond dragon slayer said, ignoring the man's question.

"What?" His eyebrows meeting, like they're going to pass each other.

"Hey, do you have any hostages?" Sting asked.

"Sting?! That's not the proper way to know!" Lucy exclaimed as she facepalmed at Sting's stupidity.

"He's the great Sting, of course it would be proper!" Lector said, jumping up and down from the man's butt.

The blonde Fairy Tail mage ran her hand on her face, getting more pissed.

"Why am I stuck with this two idiots?" She said, completely giving up on the two idiots.

"Hey!" The dragon slayer said dramatically, quite offended from what he heard.

"So what's the deal?" Sting asked the man struggling to get back on his feet and releasing himself from Lucy's whip.

"I ain't speaking!" The guy snarled.

"Oh? Then we can do something about that." Sting said, grabbing a handful of his hair and proceeded to make the guy eat some chili pepper with a sadistic grin on his face. Where he got the pepper? Lucy would never know.

The blonde celestial mage sweatdropped at the sight of a gagging thief and a dragon slayer forcefully making the guy eat the chili peppers, which Lucy assumed the guy isn't fond of spicy foods. Of course, as the 'torture' began and Sting began to laugh maniacally, Lector was there to cheer for him.

She sat at the counter comfortably, waiting for the blond Sabertooth mage to finish his 'way to make a person talk' session.

"Okay! Stop! Fine, I'm going to tell you! Just please, stop." The black haired guy said, spitting the chili pepper out of his mouth and stopping his exaggerated waterfall tears.

"Took you long enough!" Lector said stuffing another small chili pepper at the poor guy's mouth.

"You can stop now, Lector." Sting said.

The exceed only hopped off from the guy's head.

"Moving on, what's up with you stealing these?" The blonde headed girl asked the guy, raising up his sack filled with stolen goods.

"W-We need those jewels." A plain response was heard.

"No shit, Sherlock." Sting said as he rolled his eyes, completely annoyed.

"For?" Lucy asked, something tells her that there's more than meets the eye.

"I-I.." He contemplated whether to tell them the truth.

"Speak already! We don't have all day." A certain dragon slayer said.

"What is it?" Lucy said, shoving a handful of chili pepper to Sting's mouth to shut him up. The latter only glared at her before spitting the peppers.

"Why do you need those? I'm sure it's not just for money." She added. It's true, of they truly want money they could have just robbed the bank a few meters away from there. They saw that that bank isn't heavily guarded and can easily be robbed.

"We need it... to resurrect our queen." The guy said, looking down to avoid their gazes.

"W-What?" Lucy stammered as Sting's eyes became wide.

"What are you talking about?" The blond dragon slayer questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Those gems... We need those in order to 'resurrect' our queen who was trapped in the portrait."

"Portrait?"

Before the guy could even reply, someone shooted him from the outside. The trio could only watch him fall back, face first on the floor.

"I think that's enough storytelling for now." A deep voice said, sending shivers to Lucy.

"Bastard! What did you do?!" Sting said, stepping forward ready to launch his attack anytime.

"Why, to make him rest of course." The voice said, emerging from the shadows.

A guy with white, long hair that reached his shoulders, wearing a black cloak appeared.

"I guess it's a little too late for some... friendly chat. And since I can't risk the fact of you knowing informations about us, I'm afraid I have no use of you." As he said that, a whirl of black smoke surrounded the three mages.

"Ahhh!" Lucy screamed, desperately trying to suck in air.

She put her hands on her neck, trying to pull whatever is choking her but only to find nothing but air.

"Ngghhh. B-Bastard... I-I'm going to k-kill.. ngghh.. you.." Sting snarled as he tried to release a dragon's roar but failing miserably. He also tried to attack him by trying to punch him or attack him with his stigma but nothing worked. His magic isn't working.

"Oh my, you shouldn't move another inch though. More movement means the tighter the air will seem. At the same time, the air surrounding you right now also hinders you to use any form of magic." The guy said, inching closer to Sting.

When he got closer, the guy lifted Sting's head using the tip of his index finger.

"You should sleep now."

"W-who are you?" Lucy managed to speak out as darkness started to take over her.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself, have I not? I'm Agotamien." An innocent smile crossed his face.

The trio soon fell unconscious.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" The black haired Sabertooth girl asked her partner as she felt him stopped walking.

"Yeah." The dragon slayer said, continuing to walk.

 _"Why do I get this bad feeling all of a sudden?"_ He thought.

* * *

A/N: Hi! I'm sorry if I wasn't able to keep my promise to update once or twice a week, school's been hard on me lately. And I kind of had a major writer's block for this chapter since fighting scenes and everything like that isn't my forte. I hope you like this chapter! Reviews, favorites, follows, constructive criticisms are very much appreciated!

P.S. I haven't been able to double check this chapter, do point my mistakes tho if you find any. Thank you!

 **Fun fact:** Agotamien, from the word agotamiento is a Spanish word means depletion.


	8. Chapter 7: Portrait

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima does.**

 **artificialartofficial -** Hi! Omg, here's the update! Sadly, Rogue doesn't remember anything from that night because he's drunk. But I'm planning for something in the future chapters that is connected to that scene. I'm sorry if you're disappointed but I got other plans about that e. XD Let's see who'll save Lucy (and Sting too.) ^_^

* * *

"Ngghh..." Lucy groaned, clutching her head as she felt dizzy.

"Good, you're awake." A certain dragon slayer said, standing up and walking towards her.

"W-Where are we?"

"Some sort of cellar prison. I tried breaking us out moments ago but he came prepared. Magic won't work inside this cell." He replied as he searched around again for anything they can do.

The only thing they can see from there is a dim light leading upstairs, torches put in both sides of the way and a metal bar that keeps them from escaping.

 _Thunk!_

Sting tried to do any damage on the cell bars again, but most of his attacks came as a normal punch or kick. Neither his dragon's roar was working.

"Oh good, you're conscious again." A familiar low voice echoed throughout the cellar, sending shivers to Lucy and Lector once again.

"What the hell do you want?! Let us out!" Sting exclaimed searching for the owner of the voice.

"Eh? If I do that it would be less the fun." He said emerging from the shadows at the side of the cell, near where Lucy stood. The latter backed away with a low shriek.

"At least tell us what is this... this thing you're planning!" Lucy said, trying not to waver.

"Hm.. I guess there's no harm in telling you anymore, since in a few hours you'll be gone." A sly smile formed on his lips.

"Bastard." The dragon slayer growled.

"Freeing our Queen Darcy is what we aim for, young ones. Once she's free from the curse, it would be the end for the world!" A maniacal laugh erupted from his lips.

"You'll never succeed!" A certain celestial spirit mage exclaimed but was soon cut off as the man widen his eyes and pointed at her, casting another spell that makes her breathing hard.

"W-What does jewels have to do with it?" Lucy managed to ask despite desperately trying to breath air.

"Gems? Oh, yes. In order to talk to her we have to give some kind of offering. Currently, her highness is only able to talk if the offer's a jewelry."

"I should be going now, I'll see you later, if you survive... that is." He said with a sly smile before turning to leave, canceling his spell on Lucy.

She began to pant for air as her color turned back to normal.

"You okay?" Sting asked her as he helped her get up.

"I-I'm fine." She replied as her breathing went back to normal.

"Agotamien? Darcy? Stupid names." Sting muttered angrily.

"Stupid or not, we have to get out of here. Pronto!" Lucy said as she racked her brains for any ideas on how to escape there.

"Have you seen my whip?" Lucy asked her two companions.

"No, seems like that dude Agotashit took it or they left it at the shop." The blond dragon slayer said looking around the cellar.

"If you say that magic doesn't work here and on the bars, there should be some way to escape here without using magic or doing it directly." The celestial mage said to herself.

"I'm going to blast these bars!" Sting yelled furiously. He was getting more and more pissed each minute that passed.

Sting joined the open palms of his hands with all his fingers in contact. He then separates his palms while still keeping his fingers connected in their tips and a hollow light began to form between his hands and expanded before he released it. But the second he did, the magic disappeared.

"Ugh!" Sting yelled in frustration.

Lucy gasped as she saw through the barrier's trick. It was so fast she almost didn't quite catch it.

"Sting, do it again!" She instructed him, the latter only huffed before doing it again.

He again tried to do his Holy Ray only to fail each time.

"That's it!" Lucy said in delight as a smile formed on her lips.

"What is 'it', Blondie?" He grunted.

 _"Back to the nicknames again, aren't we Sting?"_ Lucy thought to herself. Sting normally calls her by her name, but if he's pissed off at her or he just wants to annoy the crap out of her he calls her with weird nicknames, if not annoying.

"This cell doesn't not allow magic to work. Rather, it cancels the magic on a certain point." Lucy explained to them.

"What are you talking about?" Sting asked her in an annoyed tone.

"What I meant to say, you idiot, is that it just nullifies the magic once it passes through this point." The blonde woman explained, walking a few steps forward to the bars.

"I saw that your magic was working perfectly fine when it was still building up on that area but when you released it, it nullified. Magic can only be used in specific areas in narrow spaces here." She explained slowly.

"Oh... I get it!" Sting exclaimed, widening his grin.

"So what do we do now, Sting? I know you already thought of some brilliant plan!" Lector cheered.

"Yeah...no." The dragon slayer scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I knew it! Wait, what?" The exceed gaped at him.

Lucy ignored them and began to brainstorm.

"Hmm.. Dig... Aha! Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Lucy chanted as she positioned herself as far as she could.

A pink haired celestial spirit wearing a maid outfit suddenly appeared.

"What's she gonna do? You've just added someone trapped along with us!" Sting accused her.

"Shut up, you idiot!" The celestial mage retorted, wanting to beat the crap out of the boy if it weren't for their need to escape right away.

Lucy, then, activated her Star Dress, similar to Virgo's outfit. Granting her the ability to dig through earth.

"It's nice to see you again, Princess." Virgo said in a monotone voice while bowing.

"It is. Anyway, Virgo let's start digging!" Lucy chirped.

The two made a tunnel underground ending at the foot of the stairs. They were followed by Sting and Lector.

"Yosh! Let's start kicking some ass!" Sting exclaimed as he got out of the tunnel.

Lector, on the other hand, was cheering up and down.

"Punishment, Princess?" The weird question the Celestial mage always asks.

Lucy just said her thanks before letting her back to the Spirit World.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Hey, Natsu?" A certain blue exceed asked.

"What is it, buddy?" The dragon slayer responded.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. It's just that I feel like something's bad is going to happen." He said with a frown.

Happy could only keep quiet, Natsu being serious is not always you can witness, he could only give his partner his space. Of course that didn't last long for another brawl between the Fairy Tail mages - especially the boys, mainly Natsu, Gray and Gajeel - occurred.

* * *

"Seriously Rogue. What's your problem? You've been spacing out since the other day! It's not like you at all." In a frustrated manner, Minerva asked her dragon slayer companion.

"Nothing." He quickly replied to avoid the subject as he looked away from her. Minerva, however, is quite persistent to make the Shadow Dragon Slayer to talk.

"That can't be nothing. You're preoccuppied every minute! Is something bothering you." Persistent she may be, Rogue won't talk. She became quiet for a while before talking again.

"Is it because of the job?" She knows that that isn't what's bothering him, but it's worth the shot.

"No. You know that that job you picked is easy." He replied, bluntly.

"I know. Is it because of Frosch?" She asked, trying again.

"Frosch's perfectly fine at the guild. I'd kill Sting if something were to happen to him." Probably the longest line he said to her, since it's concerning his beloved exceed.

"Then... Is it about Lucy?" One sentence that made Rogue stop from his tracks but remained a stoic face though the way he stopped didn't go unnoticed by his companion.

"Is it her?" She asked once again. Wanting to hear the words right from his mouth.

"I don't care about her." He bluntly said, no trace of emotions can be seen on his face.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Why are you worried about her?"

"I said I'm not, besides she's probably at the guild with Sting."

"Oh so you think about her?" A sly smirk came across Minerva's face, even though he doesn't admit it even to himself, she knows that the man is thinking about that certain Fairy Tail mage.

"I-I'm not."

"Che. So do you like her?"

"No. She's annoying."

"How so?"

"She's always with Sting and they always fight for some petty reasons, she could be a handful at times and she's stubborn. She's weird and always hogs Frosch like he's her own exceed. She also attracts attention more than necessary." He answered with a scoff.

"Pfft... HAHAHAHAHAHA." Minerva tried to stiffle her laugh, but to no avail. She bursted out laughing. Tears in her eyes and pain in her stomach, due to laughing so hard.

Rogue stared at her like she's being possessed by a demon. Minutes have passed before she calmed down and said sorry.

"Why?" Narrowing his eyes at her.

"I-Haha-m sorry. It's... hahaha... it's just that you said you don't think about her but you notice a lot of things about her. You complain about her closeness with Sting and Frosch and the way she attracts the guys at the guild, but from the looks of it... you're jealous." She explained before bursting to another fit of laugh.

"T-That's not it." He tried to reason out, losing his composure because of how childish Minerva is being right now. His explanations fell on deaf ears.

"Oh come on, Rogue. I just can't forget that priceless face of yours." She made him remembered something he doesn't want to remember and refused to acknowledge the existence of such memory.

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

"L-Lucy-san..." A young man approached the blonde Fairy Tail mage seated at one of the stool at the bar just as she was drinking some strawberry smoothie.

The man is a Sabertooth mage who joined recently. He has light blue hair in a messy manner and has light skin.

"Yes?" She flashed him her sweet smile.

"Uh.. I- Um..." He started to talk but he kept on stammering that he couldn't even complete a word.

On a nearby table sat the Twin Dragon slayers together with Rufus and Orga with their exceeds.

"Hey, look at that." Sting said with a smirk.

"Looks like Blondie's got another admirer." He added.

"My memory tells me that that is the fourteenth time someone approached her this week." Rufus said pullin down his large crimson hat.

"Woah. Hands down to her charm." Orga muttered as he looked at her.

"Whose charm?" A feminine voice called out causing the boys to look at her direction.

"Oh, hey Minerva. We were just talking about Lucy." The blond dragon slayer said leaning on his right arm.

"Why? What's with her?" She asked, rather confused why the boys are talking about her when she's just drinking some smoothie and talking to a boy.

"Wait... Talking to a boy?" She thought to herself.

"Another admirer, huh?"

"Yep. Blondie's beautiful, I get it. But for boys to flock over her? Wow."

They continue to chat as they look at the blonde beauty trying to understand what the boy wants to say to her.

Unbeknownst to them, Rogue was intently listening at Lucy and the man's conversation.

"I-I l-l-l-l-liiii...k-ke..." Lucy could almost think that the guy is beatboxing or is having a seizure from all his stammering.

"Hmm?"

"For you!" The man suddenly yelled as he handed over a bouquet of flowers before scrambling out of the guild, red in the face.

"W-what?" Lucy felt her cheeks heat up as she looked down at the flowers in her hands. She was shocked from the sudden behavior of the man.

The group of Sting was laughing their asses off except from a certain shadow dragon slayer who unconciously tightened the curl of his knuckles before storming out to their dorm rooms.

"What's with him?" Sting asked.

"No idea."

"My memory doesn't recall him acting like that before."

Minerva just sat their looking at the retreating back of the dragon slayer with a knowing smile before turning her attention back to the celestial mage.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for a short (and crappy) update. *bows 90 degrees*


	9. Chapter 8: Queen Darcy

**artificialartofficial -** You're so sweet TuT. I so feel you, I love him too. Omg! Thank you soooooooo soooo much! 3 (P.S. I dedicate this chapter to you! ^_^)

 **Hiina -** Gemini can only transform to people they come in contact to and Lucy wouldn't have the chance to get close to him because of his power but sneak attacks can work, I guess? And the power level must be equal to or lower than Lucy's. Haha I'm sorry I don't know what I'm rambling about. Rogue is 3 Haha. Thank you so much! ^_^

 **Amy –** Here it is! ^_^

 **Lil Scarlett** – There will be more scenes about Rogue being jealous! (Spoiler. *wink*) Thanks for the review!

 **mAgglEchAn78 –** Thank you so much! It means a lot to me. Here's the update! 3

 **swanempress -** (reviewed on chapter 4) I just have to put them! Hahaha.

 **JLeoxx -** Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"You could at least be a little considerate." The blonde celestial mage said as she poked the now unconscious guy by her foot.

Somewhere along the way of escaping, Sting managed to have time to beat three mages that tried to stop them from escaping. Lucy didn't have any problem with it but Sting could at least ask them for more information. The last mage that Lucy was interrogating was knocked out by Sting when he took time in answering. Just as he was about to say something, Sting punched him, knocking him down, unconscious.

"Nah, he deserves that." He replied, nonchalantly.

"Whatever. We should get going, anyway." The two wandered around the place, looking for Agotamien or the way out.

As they search around the area without getting caught, they happen to stumble upon a door. Unlike any other door, it was a wooden door decorated with emerald and onyx gemstones. The door wouldn't budge whatever force Sting put into opening it.

"What the hell is this door?!" Sting said, glaring at the wooden door as if it was a person.

Even if Sting tried to use his magic on the door, it showed no signs of dent or anything that would be the evidence of the attack.

"I don't know, but maybe this could work." Lucy said as she took one key and placed it on the keyhole that she noticed while observing the door earlier.

The key released a bright golden light as she turned it, unlocking the door.

"W-Woah. Looks like your keys ain't just for summoning spirits." Sting said, entering the room.

They were blinded by a bright greenish light as they entered deeper into the room. Once their eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, they saw a gigantic portrait with a woman with long green hair dressed in a black and white ball gown posed in a stiff posture. Straight back, relaxed shoulders and a calm yet stiff and dark atmosphere can be seen on the portrait. Lucy shivered as she felt the dark magic the portrait was emitting.

"Is that that Queen Darcy, Agotamien was talking about?" Lector asked, staying close between Lucy and Sting.

"I bet she is."

"Whatever, let's just destroy this thing!" The dragon slayer exclaimed as he attacked the portrait.

"Sting, wait!" Lucy tried to stop him but he already released his attack.

"Wha—" Before anyone could react, a gray smoke filled the room, knocking the three unconscious.

* * *

"Are you okay, Rogue?" His pink little exceed asked him innocently.

"Yeah." He said without actually thinking.

"It's quite silent since Sting isn't here to cause some ruckus." Minerva thought out loud, slumping on her seat.

"Where are they anyway? It's been 3 days since they left." A green haired muscular man asked.

"Maybe they took a detour. As I recall, their job was to take down some thieves. It should only last for a day or less." Rufus answered him, closing his eyes as he felt sleepy since they only arrived from two missions they took the other day.

"What could they be doing right now?"

"I could imagine them doing… naughty… things." Minerva whispered to Rufus and Orga mischievously, knowing well that the Shadow dragon slayer could hear her.

She, of course, didn't mean what she said, she only said that to get some reaction from Rogue who was quiet the whole time.

The dragon slayer unknowingly clenched his fists causing Minerva to smirk in a triumphant manner.

They began to snicker, adding more to the irritation that Rogue was feeling.

"I'm just joking." Minerva said as she smiled innocently, directing to the Shadow dragon slayer.

He only scoffed and glared at the girl, not failing to be noticed by his exceed and the two other mages.

* * *

"Boss, what are we going to do to them?" A man in his early thirties asked a certain man.

"Lock the boy and that cat, as for the girl, we can use her magic to help speed up our Queen's resurrection."

The man immediately followed the orders given to him as he carried the blond dragon slayer to a new cell. Tying him and his cat to the wall with an anti-magic chain that prevented them from moving freely. Lucy, on the other hand, wasn't as 'lucky' as the two of them if you could call their situation lucky compared to what Lucy is in. She was being tied to some sort of orb that will slowly and painfully suck her magic from her.

As Lucy was passed out due to the horrible stench that was released when Sting released his magic on that room, they took the opportunity to tie her up without exerting much effort. Contrast to what Natsu and Happy keeps on teasing her, the blonde mage is light – lighter than they describe her to be.

"Let me go! Damn it!" Sting cursed as he tried to free himself from the chain that hinders him from moving freely.

"No can do, after you pulled that little stunt, there ain't be any luck for you." A man who was tasked to keep guard on him snickered.

"Where's Lucy?!"

"Oh, that Blondie? She's… let's just say that she's being a great help." He replied with a smirk, furthering the anger the dragon slayer was feeling.

"What the hell are you doing to her?!" He roared, hearing a scream that he knew came from Lucy who is now trying to escape.

Sting forced himself to break free from the chains, even if it meant using plain physical force. Another scream from Lucy was all it took for him to feel pumped.

* * *

The blonde Fairy Tail mage wasn't doing well either. She forced herself not to scream anymore or react for that matter, she doesn't want to give him what he desires. A scream of agony and pain. Lucy wouldn't give him his satisfaction without a fight but the strain the orb was doing to her body was something unbearable that screaming could somehow ease her pain even for a split second. Thirty minutes passed, she finally can endure the pain or maybe she was just numb to feel anything. That was when she felt sleeping. No longer being able to feel and the strain started to take its toll on her.

"Rogue…" She involuntarily closed her eyes.

"Lucy!" Sting yelled hoping for any response to her blonde friend that stopped screaming minutes ago. He tried to destroy the chain but no luck. It just won't break, no matter how strong the force he exerts.

"You're too noisy." The man muttered as he sprayed the same smell that knocked Lucy and Sting out back in that room.

 _"_ _Why can't I save her? Why, of all times, do I have to be useless now?"_ Sting thought to himself, refusing to give in at foul smell, but his sensitive nose won't just spare him right now.

"I'm sorry… Lucy." _I'll save you._

* * *

"Shit!" Rogue cursed under his breath as he blocked the branches and leaves that kept on hitting his face as he rushed over the place where he can strongly smell Lucy and Sting.

It alarmed him that they were taking too long to finish such simple task especially that Sting has a habit of doing missions much faster than expected. He also kept on having strange bad feelings about them – mostly on Lucy.

That night when Rogue wasn't able to keep still back at the guild, he asked Kiana about the mission the two took before speeding off to where they were supposed to be. He doesn't know why he did that but he kept going, to at least lift the uneasiness he was feeling.

"Please be safe." _Lucy._

* * *

 _A/N:_ Aaaaaand that's it! I'm sorry if it's super short, I just had to. Plus I'm having some problem arranging the scenes and prison- I mean school just hates me.


	10. Chapter 9: I'm here

**Artificialartofficial –** Yeah! You're so nice so I think you deserve it! He sure does, who wouldn't love a girl like Lucy?! Haha I would probably be the same if I were in Rogue's place. YOUR BESTFRIEND AND THE GIRL YOU LIKE TOGETHER? ALONE? (Exemption of Lector, well you get the point.) Thank you! You never fail to make me smile in your every comment. I can't even express how thankful I truly am for supporting this story. Thank you, aaaand goodluck! Haha. (Sometimes I think my teacher knows my account here and is keeping me away from updating. Okay, kidding. HAHA)

 **PikachuPlush –** Here it is! Thank you, I'm honored. J Of course he will, he's still just on his denial stage.

 **Ava Caroline Maxwell** – I'm sorry for the delay! Here it is, I hope you enjoy this.

 **Jozanimelover –** Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!

 ** _Warning: COLORFUL words. (Curses, yes.)_**

Please read A/N at the end. Thank you.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail – Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **"** **Shadow Dragon's roar!"** A black haired dragon slayer shouted, attacking a group of men who's blocking the entrance door.

The men layed unconcious as the shadow dragon slayer ran passed them. He stopped abruptly as he smelled Sting's scent, so he followed the trail silently wishing that the two were together where they were held captive. He turned to a shadow as he made his way to Sting's cellar, following the scent of the young man.

When he arrived to where the scent led him, he found Sting binded by chains, shouting curses to the man who's mocking him. Beside him is Lector who also cheered for Sting's insults despite being binded by the tail and body.

Sting became silent when he smelled Rogue's scent.

"What? Ran out of insults, boy?" The man mocked.

"Nah, just felt that I don't need to anymore." He answered with a smirk.

As if on cue, Rogue punched the man straight at the face with his Shadow dragon's slash attack. Knocking out the man in the process.

"Rogue! Thank goodness! Now, let me out of here!" He shouted much to his annoyance.

"Shut up." The shadow dragon slayer said as he picked up the keys and unlock the chamber's doors and also released Sting and Lector from the chains.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked calmly yet in an angry tone.

"I-I don't know. We got knocked out by some awful smell and when I woke up, I'm all alone. But she was screaming, Rogue. They're hurting her. We have to find her, now!"

Without a second more to waste, they began to search for Lucy. Her scent which they are very familiar with led them to the center of the building where a large green orb was slowly beginning to get bigger as a very pale and unconscious blonde mage was tied to.

"Shit." Sting cursed under his breath upon noticing Lucy's state.

"Sting." Rogue said, receiving a nod.

The two prepared for a joint attack but is stopped midway from releasing it.

"Oh? You brought a guest? It's a pleasure to see you. You are?" A voice which Sting learned to hate over the past days said.

"Agotamien..." The blond dragon slayer growled venomously.

"Sting, who is he?" Rogue asked in a low voice, sensing that the man before them isn't one to be taken lightly.

"The bastard who took us." He snarled.

"Now now, Sting. That isn't nice to introduce someone to your friend." The man said with a sickening smile.

"I don't see why I have to say something nice about you." Sting said charging for a punch.

"Very well. But you should at least show some respect. After all, I hold your dear friend's life right now." A smile etched on his face darkly as he blocked Sting's punch as if it's nothing.

"Release her." He growled, his voice dripping with venom.

"Oh? But that would waste her effort, won't it?" Agotamien said mocking him.

"Release. Her." Rogue suddenly gritted between his teeth that sent shivers down Sting's spine. The man before them completely unfazed.

Just as he was about to mock the Twin Dragons once again, they launched themselves at the same time to him, they both released magic with their arms but as they came near him, the magic vanished, making their attack dependent solely on their physical strength which made their punch simple but with force that can knock out other people. Unfortunately, the man before them isn't a mage you can easily defeat. They tried attacking him once again, releasing their attacks with so much speed and accuracy, different attacks in sync with each other, but to no avail. Their attacks only managed to put a scratch on him because every time they attack him, their magic vanish.

"This is getting quite boring. In fact, I have other important things to handle right now." Turning around, his back facing them. He released his magic. The duo fell on their knees, trying to breathe.

"B-Bastard. Quit doing- this." Sting tried to say despite running out of oxygen.

"I'll—ugh!" He shouted in pain as Rogue continued attacking him.

The magic surrounding Sting vanished, thus he was able to help Rogue to defeat Agotamien.

They continued fighting each other, not giving Agotamien a chance to do anything.

Rogue was able to attack him because he didn't get affected by his magic. Agotamien's magic is dependent on the range between him and his victim, since Sting was close to him, he was able to trap him in his magic but fortunately, for him, he was away from him and instead of jumping to attack him, he waited until he turned around to surprise him; he imitated Sting. The shadow dragon slayer already understood the weaknesses of his magic as they were attacking him earlier. His magic can only attack the people within his radius and could attack people one at a time, being near to each other is an exception, thus he can attack multiple people at once if they are close to each other. If they are far away from each other, he can only trap one.

"R-Rogue?" A tired, raspy voice called out as she managed to catch a glimpse of a very familiar black hair.

Upon hearing her voice, the duo quickened their pace and with a final blow they released their combined dragon's roar, knocking the man unconscious.

"Lucy!" The twin dragons screamed her name in relief and worry for she looked very, very pale.

"I-I'm glad you're safe, Sting." She managed to smile despite the pain she's feeling.

"Damn it, Lucy! Stop worrying about me!" Sting tried attacking the orb but his attacks wasn't even making a scratch.

"R-Rogue, I—I didn't thought you'll come. T-Thank you." She said again.

"Shh.. Stop talking." He said in a stern voice as he was finding ways to untie her from the things that was holding her and were sucking her magic away from her.

"Shit! It's not even budging!" Desperately, Sting tried everything that he could think of.

The ground started to shake, gradually increasing in speed. Lucy's body was struggling against the shackles and the orb started to glow brightly that it was hard to look anywhere.

"I-It's gonna blow!" Sting said, his eyes widening in panic.

"R-Run…" The blonde said in a whisper for she was too tired but it was enough for the dragon slayers to hear.

"We're not leaving you behind!"

"Please, Sting… Sa-save your…self." Fatigue taking over her body.

"Lucy!" It was the last thing that was heard as the orb finally exploded from absorbing too much power.

The orb was supposed to be shut down a while back, but since they were too busy fighting, Agotamien wasn't able to turn it off to stop it since it could only hold an amount of magic that is enough for their ritual. It became overloaded thus, resulting to its explosion.

"L-Lucy? Rogue?" Sting slowly stood up as he released Lector from his embrace. His head was killing him. He felt like he just got off from a train.

He jumped to him the last minute to save him from the impact.

"Are you alright, Sting?" The exceed asked him.

"Yeah. L-Let's go find Lucy and Rogue."

They searched the area looking for the two, it was hard to find their smell for the dust and the magic that the orb released violently was blocking their smell.

"Sting!" Lector called out to him as he jumped up and down.

There laid Lucy and Rogue with the latter embracing the blonde tightly between his arms and shielding her with the use of his cape. The man's eyes tightly shut and the girl unconscious. They gained a lot of wounds but nothing serious.

The two quickly helped them. Sting nudged Rogue to let him know that they're safe now. When Sting made sure that his partner is alright, he left them to turn Agotamien over to the Magic Council, fully knowing that Lucy would be safe with him.

Rogue sat up with Lucy still in his embrace as the blonde's face turned from pain to a more peaceful one. He smiled a little subconsciously and without him realizing it and before being able to stop himself, he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here, you're safe now."

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh gahd. I hate myself for making you guys wait. I'm so sorry! I originally wanted to post this chapter last August 14, as a gift from me because it was my birthday but then things happened and I became too busy. I suck at fighting scenes, I know. Anyway, I'm so sorry for the long wait but here it is! Thank you for everyone who's reading this!


	11. Chapter 10: Wrath

**taboadayvonne** : Here it is! Sorry for the late update.

 **Tiger Preistess** : I'm sorry this took a while. Here is it! They already have. During the last chapters they were spying on her and they constantly contact her through communication lacryma because Master Makarov refused to let them go to Sabertooth (to avoid bills of repairs, etc.) He is! Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy this!

 **ZoeNarutoFairy** : Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it.

 **Ava CM** : Yessss! Haha Thank you and belated happy birthday! Haha hurray for Leos!

 **Lynansidhe** : Thank you for the review!

 **amber .lincoln3** : Here it is!

 **artificialartofficial** : HE DID OMFG AKJNFCDVB IT'S TOO FRICKING ADORABLE RIGHT?! I'D DIE IF SOMEONE DID THAT TO ME OMG. It's alright! Thank you! OMG you know how to play violin? I envy you. /cries/ Anyway here's the update, I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this.

 **Guest (reviewed on Chapter 9)** : I will! Thank you so much!

 **Yuraookami** : Here's the update. ROLU FTW! Haha thank you.

 **tinygrande** : /cries because long reviews makes me feel special/ THANK YOU OMG. HAVING SOMEONE TELL ME THAT THEY ENJOY THIS IS SO MEANINGFUL FOR ME. Really? OMG I thank you from the bottom of my heart. He sure is! Rogue's personality is definitely my ideal type. Haha I know, I know. He tends to give off that asshole aura but he's really a cutiepie. OMG don't cry, there's still many more scenes about his blossoming love for her omg omg. RoLuuuuu! Omg, yes! Sting is super sweet and he's playful personality makes me fall in love. You know, because of the scenes between StiCy i'm kinda rooting for them too though I wrote this as RoLu. /cries/ THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH. Yeah, i'm kind of searching every corner of fanfictions to find good stories about them. God bless you too! You're sooo sweet. Thank you! 3

 **AomeAzakura** : Thank you! I hope I didn't disappoint you. Take care!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail – Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Yes, Erza." An audible sigh escaped her lips as she put down the communication lacryma. Just by talking to her team made her feel tired.

The news about the incident of Sting and Lucy reached Fairy Tail, and being the protective guild they are, they immediately called Lucy upon the strict orders of Master Makarov that none should go to Sabertooth because they don't have to put the young man's guild to a rumble.

Of course, none stayed quiet about the order, Freed even have to put the rest of Team Natsu on a specific rune to keep them from marching to Lucy. Thus, they requested to call her via a lacryma. Though the blonde escaped her team's outrageous mess, she didn't escape her team's scolding and over the top worrying speeches.

"Rogue."

"Rogue..."

"Rogue!"

"Rogue."

"Rogue?"

"Rogueeeee?"

"Rogue!"

"Ro—"

Before another call to his name could be heard, he silenced the four annoyingly noisy people with his irritated glare.

"What?" He snapped, making the 3 gulp nervously and the other grinning.

"Rogue finally noticed Fro!" The exceed cheered as he snuggled to his chest. The others sweatdropped. Lector cowered at the back of Sting in fear of facing the dragon slayer's wrath.

"Uh… A-ano, Rogue w-we were just... you know…" The blonde busty celestial mage started.

"We were wondering if you'd like to accompany us to Fairy Tail? So we won't deal with damage repair bills…" Sting added, trying to sound confident and avoiding to show the trembling of his voice.

"I know that."

"So you'll go with us?" Lucy sounded hopeful for a moment, trying to stay positive.

"No."

"Come on, Rogue buddy!" Sabertooth's master desperately called out. He wouldn't admit it but he was just slightly afraid to face Team Natsu's wrath about the incident which he was partially at fault. Partially.

"Why do I have to go? YOU'RE the one being requested to go there." The man being pestered reasoned out.

"Demanded."

"He's signing up for his death sentence, Rogue! Please, just this once, please please please come with us!" Lucy said contemplating whether she have to kneel or not.

As if the black haired shadow dragon slayer could read minds, he sighed in defeat after pausing for a minute.

"Fine."

"YAY!" The two blonds roared in happiness which made the other guild members look at their spot.

* * *

"Ugh. Damn that train." Sting muttered as he slowly got up from the ground as Lector helped him. Rogue, however, was doing quite good for a dragon slayer.

"How I missed Magnolia!" Lucy exclaimed as a wide smile came across her face.

Once the twin dragon slayers came back to their senses, they immediately followed Lucy who was already greeting a lot of people she sees which was returned enthustiastically. If they didn't know her they would think she's the Mayor's daughter or a Princess for her looks.

"Rogue..." Sting started as he trudged behind his companions.

The said man merely looked at him, not bothering to slow down his pace or show any signs of care for his partner.

"Here we are!" The blonde Fairy Tail mage suddenly exclaimed which startled Sting.

The lady stood in front of two giant doors at a building with a huge "Fairy Tail" sign at the top.

"I'm gonna die."

"Come on, it won't be that bad... let's hope." Lucy tried to lift his spirits up but failing miserably.

"Oy, Flame head, cut that out!" A certain familiar voice echoed through out the guild followed by a bunch which was also followed by yelling and attacks.

Sting could only gulp nervously. Oh, best of luck to you.

"On second thought, maybe we should just visit here the next..."

But before he could even finish his sentence, he was already dragged by Rogue to the back of the guild which Makarov instructed them to enter. Lucy went informed Freed who was waiting at the back door to already put barrier for Team Natsu. To avoid any casualties.

"Thanks, Freed!"

The man nodded and went back to the table where the Thunder Legion is sitting. Team Natsu, however, was oblivous to the barrier that is now surrounding them in their own table.

"Lucy's here!" A sudden voice erupted, calling the attention of everyone from Fairy Tail.

Lucy took that as a cue to finally show her face to the guild.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted with obvious delight as she waved her hands.

"LUCY!" The guild roared in happiness as they launched themselves to the blonde Celestial mage, engulfing her in hugs and cheers as they once again been reunited to their nakama.

But as the celebration of the guild members continue at the sight of their resident Princess, a group of people is cursing the hell out of the magic preventing them from coming near to her.

"Hey! What gives?!"

"Freed! I demand you let us out. Now! Or you'll face consequences for your actions!"

"What the hell?!"

"Lushyyyy!" A blue exceed bawled.

"I'm deeply sorry, Erza. But Master Makarov ordered this to be done."

The red headed Requip mage could only sigh in frustration as she calmed down.

"H-Hey guys. How have you been?" She awkwardly asked her friends.

"Lucy what the hell is that news we heard about you being kidnapped?!" Gray started as Natsu began spewing fire around them causing Erza to knock him in the head.

"I-I didn't thought it was necessary..." especially knowing what your reactions would be.

"IT'S NECESSARY!" Natsu angrily shouted as Erza knocked him once again.

Erza sighed as she calmed herself down.

"I told you before you leave that you should tell us this kinds of things and call for us when you need help, didn't I?" She managed to make her tone in a scary yet gentle tone.

"I-I'm sorry!" The blonde bowed deeply several times like her life depended on it.

The red head once again sighed.

"It's alright, since you're safe now." Just as she said that she was able to get out of the barrier.

"What happened?" She asked Freed.

"Since you already calmed down, you were able to get out. The barrier is specified to keep those who are not calm inside."

"Nice." Gray said as he was about to get out for he calmed down knowing that their blonde friend is safe.

Soon enough, they were all out, well of course, except Natsu who was so frustrated that he began to spew fire once again. They could only face palm.

"Now that we're out and we know Lucy's safe. Where is the Twin Dragon Slayers?!" Erza asked in a very scary tone.

The two who had been very quiet since they entered the guild (well, Sting is, since it's natural for Rogue to be quiet.) could only gulp in nervousness (more like Sting gulped nervously) as they backed away slowly. (Rogue isn't nervous but still doesn't want to be caught in Sting's trouble.)

"E-Erza, I-I-I could explain.." He stuttered.

"NOW!" As 100 different swords were directed at him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, my excuse? Life. I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! /bows deeply/


	12. Chapter 11: Who?

**Tho Nguyn657 –** Hello! Thank you for reading BtR, of course! Actually, this chapter is about StiCy and I hope you enjoy this. Aww, thank you so much! You're so sweet. 3

 **Animelover878 –** Thank you! I will. J

 **Tiger Priestess –** Yes! Haha. Zero fcks were given actually hahaha. Here it is, enjoy!

 **Amethyst The Purple Dragon –** Thank you! I'll try doing some kind of scenes like what you're suggesting haha but I'll try not to make Rogue much of an OOC.

 **Ava CM –** You're so sweet and you definitely stuck with me for a while now, and for that I'm grateful, I hope you enjoy this!

 **Silver-moon-123101 –** Here it is! Thank you for reading.

 **Fairy –** Here's the update! J

 **SparklyLarry -** Yes! Haha I'm not a fan of stories with fast developments 'cause I feel like it's more relatable if it would develop slowly since that is what happens in real life, you get me? Hhaha. Here it is! I'm sorry for the long wait.

 **KnowledgeSeer –** Thank you! Enjoy~

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail – Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Hey! Be gentle, that really hurts! Ouch!"

"Quit acting like a five year old and shut up!" Lucy said as she and Rogue help Sting sit up on one of the tables for Wendy to heal him.

Erza really knew what to do with her swords and let's just say that Sting became a barbeque. Wendy hurriedly approached the poor man to ease his pain right away.

"You know, you don't really have to go that far, Erza." The blonde celestial mage sweat dropped as the red head merely shrugged and ate another slice of strawberry cake.

"It's not my fault he took his time answering."

"Well, you really didn't wait for him to answer." Her response only fell on deaf ears as Natsu and Gray broke into another fight over why Erza was the only able to beat the crap out of Sabertooth's guild master.

Lunch came, and since their nakama has once again came home, the food is in the house. Mira cooked all sorts of foods and the whole guild felt like there was a festival. Who would lead the eating contests? The dragon slayers, of course.

"Thank you for the food, Mira! This is so delicious!" Lucy chirped as she bitted another piece of the steak that the white haired girl cooked especially for her.

"I'm glad you liked it, Lucy." She smiled fondly to the younger mage.

* * *

Being in Fairy Tail, you know that peace won't last for long as another fight broke out and the poor waitress got hit by a table straight in the face. What would be more destructive than two dragon slayers and an ice make wizard? Add another dragon slayer to make it three!

Rogue, however, has better things to do than be involve in their fight.

Rogue crawled under a table because there is no other place to go than down, somewhere at the mot hidden part of the guild, away from the most crowded place in the riot. Just as he looked up, red met brown. He stared at her in confusion and she stared back in shock.

"O-Oh, Rogue. W-what are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said as he positioned himself under the table right next to her, though he kept a safe distance as not to touch her.

"W-Well I don't want to get hit by another table again, I barely made it here alive."

"How about you?" She asked when he didn't said anything.

"Can't stand their rowdiness."

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense."

Silence filled them, well not literally as sounds of crashes and screams echoed throughout the guild.

"Rogue!" She clasped her mouth because her voice came a little too excited.

The guy merely looked at her.

"Uh… do you like anyone?" She sweat dropped, all she wanted was to break the ice and ignite some conversation and make the most out of their little moment.

The shadow dragon slayer only raised a brow at her.

"You know… Do you like someone as of this moment?" Lucy tried once again so that she won't be embarrassed.

Seconds passed and Rogue only looked at her, she sighed as a sign of giving up. As she withdraw from her position which she leaned a little closer to him in anticipation.

"I do."

Even at all of the noises surrounding them, the blonde girl managed to hear him.

"What?" She asked him, only to find out that he already left.

* * *

"Ugh… Kill me now, Lucy." A terrible looking Sting groaned as he was about to puke once again for the nth time after setting a foot on the train.

"Be quiet…" Another groan was heard as Rogue massaged his temples.

Not only were they feeling terrible because of the train, but also because of the beatings they received as they leave the Fairy Tail guild.

The Celestial mage could only sweat drop and look out of the window as they make their way back to Sabertooth.


	13. Chapter 12: Last Five Days

**Tho Nguyn657** \- I do hope so too! Haha. Well, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

 **Amy** \- Thank you!

 **Lizzy7258** \- Thank you! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. 3

 **ZoeNarutoFairy** \- Thank you! I would and thank you for your support! Haha.

 **SparklyLarry** \- Many people do too. HAHA. Yes, you know Rogue wouldn't willingly engage in a conversation with someone especially Lucy HAHA. You're cute HAHA. You're welcome and thank you too! Here's a new one.

 **artificialartofficial** \- Haven't seen you in a few chapters! HAHA I missed you omg. Nah, it's fine hahaha. Mine too! Hahaha here's a new one. Enjoy~!

 **ladyFairy Tail -** Yes! Thank you very much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! 3

 **Guest (reviewed at chapter 5 and 7) -** Thank you! :D

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima does.**_

 **A/N: Please read a/n at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"Hurry up, Lucy! Rogue!" A rather excited Sting shouted from across the guild childishly.

Five days. Lucy would be with them for five days left. After that she would be going back to Fairy Tail, to where her true home is. Five days may seem long for some people. But for the mages who became fond of her, it is painstakingly short. But they couldn't do anything, right? They would just have to treasure every moment left that they could spend with her.

"I'm coming! Wait up, will you?!" Irratated, the blonde shouted back as she wore her shoes properly but not without tripping over her own foot that is.

A loud thud accompanied by a wail of pain was heard as a figure of a busty blonde mage was sprawled across the corridor near the exit of the dorms.

"Stupid." A monotonous voice said causing the girl to turn her head sharply to the man the voice came from. Lucy was about to retort back when a hand was suddenly offered to her.

Without looking, Rogue knew Lucy would accept his help. He wasn't wrong. He held her hand firmly as Lucy accepted his help.

"You're quite heavy." He insulted her weight once again.

"I AM NOT!" Fuming, she restrained herself from strangling the black haired guy. He had a habit of teasing her once in a while since the Queen Darcy incident.

Rogue didn't said anything, instead he walked away towards a small group of people with an obnoxiously loud Sting throwing tantrums.

"Yah! Why are you guys taking so long?! Stop flirting and walk faster already!" Sting shouted causing the guild members to snicker softly, avoiding the wrath of Rogue. Of course, his team - Minerva, Rufus, Orga and the exceeds - laughed loudly as they want to, they aren't afraid of what Rogue would do.

They have been teasing the two mages a lot lately, Rogue became immune to it and would ignore them. Lucy however, would blush furiously each time and would be embarrassed.

They made their way through the bustling busy crowd in the plaza as they came near an amusement park. Screams of both terror and thrill, people laughing, and machines at work filled the air. A wide grin adorned the faces of the mages.

"This is soooo cool!" Sting and Orga exclaimed as they lead the group inside the park. The other mages nodded their head in agreement. It's not everyday they could enjoy a day of fun much less with a dear friend.

"Where do we go first?" Rufus asked.

"Let's go ride that extreme roller coaster!" Sting suggested as he mentally thanked the anti-motion sickness potion the twin dragon slayer drank before proceeding to the park.

"Or that Big Drop ride!" Orga added looking at a 60 feet tall tower that would slowly raise the people to the top then suddenly dropping them in an incredible speed.

"That water ride seems fun." Minerva thought as she look at a water ride with atleast 3 different levels of height, the people would sit on a log themed ride that would take them around the water slides.

"H-hey... We could atleast start with a more... calm ride. The merry-go-round, perhaps?" Lucy sheepishly suggested as she sweatdropped.

"Fro wants to ride that!"

"Me too!" The exceeds said. They have no choice but to grant the exceeds their wishes, they have a whole day to ride the other machines.

* * *

They chose their preferred characters to ride on before the carousel started.

"H-how did we end up riding this?" Lucy sweatdropped as she looked at their ride.

It was a twin unicorn that is conjined at the front body. the horns were curved to form the halves of a heart, the left unicorn which Lucy was sitting is colored pink while the other one is colored blue.

"Don't ask me." Keeping a straight face, Rogue emotionlessly said as he crossed his arms, clearly irritated what Sting did. The blond mage dragged the two to that horse and made sure that they wouldn't try to escape.

Lucy awkwardly looked at different places but Rogue. The latter, on the other hand just closed his eyes, waiting for the ride to stop.

The two was relieved as the ride came into stop. They immediately got off the horses, wanting to get away from the close proximity they endured for five solid minutes.

Their friends only snickered at how akward the two are. Or maybe it's just Lucy.

* * *

"Sting, what the heck?!" Lucy shouted as she, again, was being dragged to be positioned at the seat of the log jam.

It was a ride wherein they would seat at a "log" that would take them around the ride, with different heights to drop off from.

Minerva, Orga and Rufus are all seated at one log together, followed by Sting, Rogue, Lucy and the exceeds.

Sting made sure that Lucy is seated at the at the back, behind him was Rogue and Lucy was behind the two of them. The exceeds were seated behind Lucy as they clung to her.

It was calm at first. Until the first drop off.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screams of both terror and excitement echoed. Mainly, the scared scream came from Lucy and Lector while the excited ones were from the other mages. Rogue remained stoic.

The Celestial mage didn't expect the ride to be THAT scary.

A certain black haired mage was shocked, opening his eyes in confusion as he looked down and saw a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. By the time they reached the top of the second drop off, Lucy clung to him for dear life. She didn't bother to think of what would the man think. She's scared for pete's sake!

He didn't notice it, but he sure is smiling.

As the ride went down at an incredible speed, Lucy tightened her hug making the Rogue more and more red in the face by the second. First, because he feels awkward. Second, because of... breasts.

When the ride was over, the blonde girl immediately stood up and walked as if nothing happened. When in reality, she was just to scared and embarrassed to face the man he just clung to for the entire half of the ride.

Minerva and the others snickered once again for they saw the whole thing. They saw how Lucy hugged him tightly from behind, both covered in blush, to Rogue's rare smile and now, how awkward they look.

* * *

Eventually, they got hungry and made their way to the food court. Different booths were lined up filled with a variety of mouth-watering food. They helped themselves, going for every booth they could go to and ate whatever they deemed would satisfy their cravings.

The rest of the day went by, the group definitely had the time of their lives. They were happy, for at least, they had a day off with nothing to worry but have fun.

* * *

They made their way back to the guild with smiles on their faces. The mages were laughing and talking to each other as though nothing could intervene at the happiness they were feeling. Rogue, who weren't saying anything was smiling a little, but you could tell he really enjoyed the day.

Minerva, Rufus and Orga bid goodbye as they walked away to go home.

"Whew, I'm tiiiired! Rogue, I'll go ahead. Lucy, goodnight." Sting said as he ruffled the Lucy's hair and trudged to his room followed by Lector and Frosch who were both sleepy.

Rogue was about to follow when Lucy called out to him.

"Rogue!"

The man stopped on his track and turned to face her.

"Thank you for today. I had fun. And I'm sorry for earlier. Goodnight!" She sheepishly said as she scratched her cheek but eventually grinning.

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, goodnight." He turned around before she could even have the chance to see his face. But she heard him.

 **A/N: OMYGHAD I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. LIFE'S BEEN TOO HARD FOR ME AND THINGS HAPPENED PLUS I WAS HEART BROKEN. (I broke up with my 1 year boyfriend for being a jerk and an asshole.) Yeah, I'll try updating more frequent.**


	14. Chapter 13: 4 Days

**Tiger Priestess** \- Let's see! Thank you for understanding my circumstances. I'm better than ever, really. Thank you so much!

 **LucyFullbuster14** \- Thank you! It really does. I'm happy you like BtR. Kisses! 3

 **Amethyst The Purple Dragon** \- Thank you! Please look forward for the next chapters. Kisses! 3

 **YourOwnBeat1307** \- Hahaha he really doesn't. I've put up quite a lot with him so it's time for me to be happy, I guess. Thank you! And I hope you continue to support this. 3

 **Guest (reviewed Chapter 12)** \- Thank you! Here it is.

 **Kaidas** \- In the right time, I guess. Thank you so much! Here's the update, enjoy~

 **Loveingchocolate9516** -Thank you so much!

 **taboadayvonne** \- Thank you! Here it is. Yes, I definitely do! Welp, I'll just let karma do its thing. HAHA

 **Lyssira Cheney The Saber** \- Thanks! Your reviews are adorable. ^^

 **AnimeLoverNK** \- Same. HAHA

 **artificialartofficial** \- It's perfectly fine! HAHA the fact that you still read this is super appreciated! There would be more to come /wink/. I am, people like you makes me happy, I've moved on since I accepted that he was nothing but a big jerk. Karma will get him one day! HAHAHA

 **Midnight-San** \- When I first started reading your comment... Well I don't know where you're getting at. This IS a romance story though. Anyway, I hope by reading this you somehow got some ideas. ^^

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"So what's today's itinerary?" Lucy asked as she peeked on Sting's face while they were walking to the train station.

"Acalypha Town." He said with a grin.

Sting and Rogue wasn't scared of taking the train for they took anti-motion sickness pills before boarding as they want the whole day to be perfect.

As they arrived at the train station, Minerva volunteered on buying the train tickets. Once the train arrived, they immediately boarded and got comfortable at their seats.

"What's with Acalypha Town?" A green haired mage inquired as he tried to read a book but gave up for only a mere seconds before throwing it back at Rufus.

"Yeah, Sting. Why are we heading for Acalypha Town?" Lucy added.

"My Lady here came across that town for a job a year ago, it just so happens that it was the Lantern Festival, so she suggested we go there." Their guild master stated as he devoured another helping that the attendant gave them.

"Yes, also I know someone there that could accommodate us for the whole duration of our trip. We wouldn't be spending any jewel for a room." Minerva beamed as she smack Sting's back. The latter choking on his food.

Lucy sweatdropped, giving Sting a glass of water to help him. Though he prioritized glaring at Orga who didn't bother hiding his laugh.

"Oi Orga! Show some respect, I am your guild master!" Sting screeched, flailing his arms around.

The mentioned mage could only shrug as he snicker.

"You sure don't act like one." He said, which made the blond throw more tantrums.

"Sting, you know that well enough." Rogue added as he bit to his sandwich.

"Yah! Shut up, Rogue!"

"Sting acting like a guild master? I seriously don't recall any memory of such."

"Face it, Sting. You just don't seem like one." Lucy said as she lightly patted Sting's arm as a form of comfort.

Sting, being Sting, just quieted down with his arms crossed in front of his chest, seeming as if a dark cloud is over his head.

They just rolled their eyes, seeing as how childish their guild master is.

The moment the train stopped, they immediately boarded off. Sting leading the group as he bolted out to the station.

"The house is this way." Minerva said as she began towards the place.

They walked across the town, getting into the festive atmosphere. The group passed a lot of shops and cafes that decorated their stores with lanterns. A lantern shop was buzzing with people buying lanterns for the night's activities. Some people are arranging the venue wherein the people are expected to light their lanterns at.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the house Minerva was telling them about. It wasn't big, but it certainly isn't small, the house was enough to shelter the group of six mages and two exceeds overnight.

"Minerva!" A woman in her late thirties called out when she spotted the black haired girl and immediately approached her and the group, dropping the basket she held in the process.

The woman hugged Minerva and released her as she introduced herself.

"Hello, I assume you're the mages Minerva here told me about?" A series of nods answered her.

"I'm Elise. Well, come inside! You guys must be exhausted from the trip." Elise quickly ushered the group inside the house and showed them the room they would be using.

Sting and Rogue shared a room. Minerva and Lucy occupied another room. Lastly, Rufus and Orga shared the last room. Another room opposite of the side Lucy and the others occupied is where Elise sleeps.

"Thank you!" The group answered in chorus as they dig in to the food Elise prepared for them.

"This is really good!" Sting exclaimed, stuffing another piece of muffin at his mouth.

"You're such a pig." Rogue insulted him yet again.

"Blah blah." The blond mocked, rolling his eyes which earned an equal roll of eyes from Rogue.

"After this can we explore the town?" Lucy asked eagerly.

The place truly is beautiful to waste. Thus, after eating and informing Elise that they would be going out, Lucy and the others explored the town.

* * *

"Sting-sama!" A mob of teenage girls started running after them. The group on the other hand, not wanting to get caught up in the stampede, immediately ran away from those horrifying creatures (fangirls).

"STING WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I SWEAR!"

"Why must I always experience this kind of stuff?" Lucy sighed, running faster to catch up with the group's pace.

"Why are they even following us?!" Orga shouted, the poor Lightning God Slayer completely scared.

"It's because Sting is the best!"

"Rogue-kun!" The girls shrieked with hearts in their eyes.

"Fro thinks Rogue is too!" Frosch stated as he raised a hand.

"Rufus!"

"Orga!"

"Fuck. Let's hurry if we want to make it out alive!" Lucy cursed, she finally used her whip and swang with the help of the nearest tree to farther her distance from the mob of girls.

Orga used his lightning, Rufus followed suit. As Rogue turned into a shadow, Minerva teleported away leaving Sting with the girls hot on his trail.

"H-Hey! You guys are dead after this!" Waving a fist in the air.

He have no choice but to activate his Dragon Force which enhanced his speed.

"We finally lost them." Panting, Lucy crouched as she catch her breath.

"Man, they are wild!" Orga exclaimed letting out a breathe.

"Look!" The cute green exceed dressed in a pink frog costume exclaimed, pointing his paw towards a huge white lantern model at the middle of the field, designed with huge adorable eyes and a cute little smile.

"Oh my gosh! It's so so so cute!" Lucy giggled.

"Hello there!" A man in his late 20s approached the group.

"Are you here to celebrate the Lantern Festival?" He questioned.

"Yes!" The mages said in chorus.

"That's great! I'm Scott and I'm the organizer of the event. I assume you guys don't have lanterns yet?"

"Yup. Where can we buy the lanterns?"

"Follow me." Scott said with a smile as he lead the group to a nearby lantern store.

The place was filled with lanterns of different sizes, colors and design. They started looking through hundreds of lanterns. After an hour or so, they paid for their lanterns and set off to find a good spot. Before they knew it, the sun began to set and the sky started to darken. People of all ages soon began to fill the entire field carrying their lanterns. Some wore yukatas and others wore their casual clothes.

* * *

"It's so pretty!" Lucy squealed hugging Frosch and Lector in her arms. The group nodding their heads in agreement as fireworks were displayed before the lanterns were released to the sky.

Sting exclaimed that he would be getting food first which the others followed him, feeling hungry as well. Leaving Rogue who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and Minerva who sat down at the grass. They remained in silence for only a minute before Minerva decided to break it.

"Four days." Minerva simply stated looking at the fireworks.

"Hn."

"You scared?"

At first, the black haired mage didn't respond which caused Minerva to look his way.

"No." Rogue said after a moment of staying in silence.

"Heh. I don't think so." She said with a hint of amusement evident in her tone.

"What's there to be scared of?" He wasn't asking a question, Rogue made it seem more of a statement. Because really, what is Minerva talking about?

"You're hopeless."

Rogue didn't said anything after that. Soon, the others came back with foods in their arms just in time for the releasing of lanterns.

"These are for the two of you. I hoped you liked those foods, Sting almost ate everything." Lucy handed them the foods she managed to 'saved'. A sheepish smile adorned her face.

"Thanks."

"It's alright! Knowing that blond idiot I know something like that is bound to happen." She replied giving a mocking smile towards the said dragon slayer.

A loud screeching noise echoed throughout the field accompanied by a cough.

"Sorry about that. Good evening everyone! I hope you're all having a blast?" Scott, the organizer, also the host of tonight's event shouted to the crowd which erupted in cheers and claps.

"Great! And now, it's time for what everyone's waiting for! Get year ur lanterns and assemble it. In a minute we'll be counting down!"

As he said this, more screams filled the place. The people immediately got their lanterns and began setting them up.

"I'm so excited!"

"Everyone's okay?" Once recieving approvals and cheers, Scott continued.

"Countdown with me! On a count of ten, release the lanterns to the sky!" He shouted, pointing up.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight." Eager faces was seen throughout the whole place.

"Seven." Sting dropped the lacryma. Sting being Sting, didn't assemble his lantern before the countdown.

"Six." Like a buffalo, he rolled across the field trying to catch the lacryma.

"Five seconds!"

"FOUR!" He managed to caught it and scrambled back to get his lantern.

"THREE!" Attaching the lacryma, he secured its place.

"TWO!"

"ONE!" Simultaneously, everyone started to let go of their lanterns releasing them to the sky.

"This is something I should memorize every moment of." Rufus said looking to the night sky adorned by beautiful lanterns.

"It's so pretty! It's like they became stars." Lucy admired the lanterns in awe. Her eyes shining and her smile as radiant as ever.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain black head was looking at her. Seemingly wanting to say something yet preventing himself to do so.

* * *

The night ended with laughter, food, pictures and lots of memories to treasure.

"Goodnight guys! Minerva I'll be going ahead, 'kay?" A certain blonde mage said as she trodden towards their room. The aforementioned woman nodded.

The others were already at their rooms sleeping. It was, afterall, already past midnight. Two certain black heads were left at the living room.

Sipping the last bit of her milk, Minerva made a move to stand up.

"Well, I'm going ahead. You should go already, too. It's been a long day." Minerva said, turning towards their room.

"I don't know." Rogue started, making Minerva stop on her tracks.

"Being left, I guess." He continued.

The woman smiled knowingly. Not bothering to answer him, she went inside her room.

"I know." She whispered to herself after closing the door.

 _"I know, Rogue."_

* * *

 **Fun Fact:** When I first started writing this story, I'm only at around the start of GMG arc of the anime (I forgot which part I left off at the manga because I unexpectedly uninstalled the manga app) then now as I continue watching the anime, I realized that episode 223-224 is about the guild exchange program. So if any of you are wondering, no; I didn't use those chapters as reference, it's a coincidence that I had the same story idea to the canon material.

 **A/N:** I don't know if a Lantern Festival do exist at Fairy Tail's Earth Land (As far as I know there is no such thing in both the anime and manga) or if Acalypha Town holds those types of festivals. But meh. If you know anything about Acalypha Town and Lantern Festivals in Fairy Tail, let me know. Though I researched and I couldn't find anything.

 _If any of you wants a_ _ **GrayLu**_ _oneshot I published one with the title_ _ **Snowball.**_


	15. Chapter 14: 3 Words

_/Reviews are replied via private message. If I haven't replied to you I may have viewed it on my phone. Hence, I will reply to you on this chapter./_

 **Read A/N after the chapter.**

 **artificialartofficial** \- I sent you a PM on your account. I hope you are able to log in now! x

 **Amy -** Thank you! x

 **DemonEmpress33-** Rogue was answering what Minerva asked him during the Lantern festival. It was to show how Rogue was feeling. Hope it clears your confusion! x

 **O.o .Link. o.O** \- Aw, you're sweet! Thank you. x

 **christina01t** \- Sorry for the looooong wait. Here it is! x

 **NotSoFancie97** \- Thank you! I will keep on improving. x

 **Badgirlgoth** \- Here it is! Sorry for waiting. x

 **ctkatieq99 -** Thanks! x

 **QueenodtheMermaids** \- Thank you! x

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Here's your strawberry smoothie and a vanilla smoothie for you!" The waitress said as she put down two tall glasses of pink and white colored drinks.

Lucy and Rogue sat at the stools at the bar waiting for Sting to finish his paper works. Noise complaints arrived earlier and Yukino made him do it or there will be no lunch for him, she threatened him to say the least.

The two mages sat side by side enjoying a cold smoothie on a hot day.

Plue and the exceeds played on the counter a little far from them. As they watch them with solemn expressions, Lucy broke the silence between them.

"They're so cute, aren't they?"

Rogue didn't said anything, instead he kept his eyes on the three.

"It's a... shame that they would no longer be together in three days. Plue got really attached to Lector and Frosch. I, as well, don't want to leave you guys and the whole Sabertooth."

"You could just visit us everytime." He said without looking at her.

"That's true."

"But it would not be the same." She added.

This got Rogue's attention, he shifted his eyes to Lucy.

"Waking up with the delicious cookies ready at the bedside table with milk, Sting making a ruckus every given chance, Orga's singing, Yukino's care, the exceeds' antics, you... your teasing... I'll miss all of it." Lucy said in a soft voice looking back at Rogue.

Silence once again fell over them, they just continued to stare at each other's eyes. As if they have an unspoken conversation going on.

"Lucy I-" Rogue was cut short the moment Sting arrived. The blond hit his back hard in the process of greeting the two.

"Yo!" Sting greeted them happily. Too happy.

"I'd appreciate a simple greeting." Sending a glare towards his blond counterpart.

"Come on, don't be so glum!"

"Whatever."

"Anyway, since I'm already done and it's freaking hot today why don't we go swimming?"

"Swimming, you say?!" Orga shouted with his booming voice.

"It would make a good memory." With a smile, Rufus joined in.

"I think it's a great idea." A soft voice called out, revealing Yukino.

"Then I guess it's settled!"

Sting cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Sabertooth, get your trunks and head to the pool. We're going swimming!" The announcement was replied with shouts cheering.

The whole guild was buzzing with people excited to take a dip, especially on a hot day. Some took off their clothes immediately and dove to the pool, some took their time to change into their swimsuits and some who just can't wait just dove straight to the pool without changing. Needless to say, everyone was happy.

On a corner of the pool, the twin dragon slayer sat with their exceeds who were already enjoying. Rogue made sure that Frosch was safe with his inflatable.

"Sheesh, girls take forever to change. What are they even taking so long for? It's not like they're changing into some kind of long gown." An impatient blond said as he began to swim another lap.

Rogue stayed quiet, following Sting. After a couple of minutes, Sting stopped his laps.

"There you are! What took the both of yo—" He shouted, only to stop midway.

Intrigued, Rogue faced the direction where the girls are.

"Rogue? Frosch wonders why you're all red." The exceed ask his partner with a tilt of the head.

True to his words, Rogue was all red.

"Lucy! Over here!" Lector called the girls to let them know where they are.

The girls were wearing their swimsuits, causing the majority of the male population of Sabertooth to ogle at them.

An arm suddenly settled on Rogue's shoulder.

"Oh, now I see what's got you looking like a tomato." Orga snickered.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you like that every day." Sting said with a wink, earning him a punch from the busty blonde.

"God, you're such a perv." Lucy rolled her eyes as she move further into the pool.

Soon, they were all playing and splashing water to each other. A certain black haired guy chose to stay on one side, not really excited to be caught in the splash war.

"Would you just suck it up and confess?"

Before he could even reply to whoever said that, she was already gone. The woman who owns the voice was already with the others and joined the game.

 _'Confess? Tch.'_

"Rogue! What the fuck are you even doing standing there? Join us!" Sting made his way to Rogue just to drag him to where the others are.

"Water's not your thing?" Lucy giggled as the guy settled beside her.

"Getting wrestled underwater? Not my thing." He replied as they giggled.

"Hey, lovebirds! It's game time." With a smirk, Sting shouted as he splashed water to the two.

"Oh, you're on!" Lucy began to counter attack and lunge towards Sting.

"Don't just stand there, Rogue!" Another splash came at him.

Then another. And another. And another. And another.

A tick growing on his forehead, Rogue eyed every person who splashed him before lunging at them and made his revenge.

"You guys are dead!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Help me! Eek!"

"Go Sting!"

"Yukino, cover for me!"

"Frosch is having so much fun!"

That resulted to the Twin Dragon Slayers pulling every inch of each other's faces.

* * *

"Really? Underwater wrestling is not your thing? You were practically strangling Orga and Sting!" Lucy laughed as she recalled how the three of them fought like kids for the last slice of cake.

"Well, they asked for it."

"That's true."

"Tch. I wasn't serious that's why Rogue won."

"Quit sulking and just admit you lost." Lucy laughed once again seeing as how childish Sting is acting.

"Anyway, I'm hungry. Yukino!" The blond dragon slayer left as he ran towards Yukino who's at the bar helping Kiana out.

Eyes following Sting's figure. The two resumed talking.

"Did you have fun?" Rogue asked.

"If all my screams and laughter earlier aren't any indication that I'm having fun then I don't know what is. Thank you, once again."

"You deserve it." The black haired man put a hand on top of Lucy's smaller one. The latter squeezing his. The two exchanged sweet smiles.

"Lucy, I just want to say that..." He trailed off, becoming nervous as Lucy's brown eyes locked into his.

"That..."

"Want some?"

"Wha?!" A startled Rogue slipped and went under the water.

"Rogue!"

"What are you even startled for?" Sting asked innocently.

"You little..." A dark aura surrounded Rogue as he reached out for Sting.

"H-Hey! What did I do?!"

Splash. That's how another round of underwater wrestling began.

"You guys..." Lucy facepalmed.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry for the long wait. 2016 wasn't an agreeable year for me. I've experienced so much that I had a break down. I just needed time to collect myself, that's why I went on a hiatus. Thank you for everyone that is still and will still continue to read this. Really, you guys give me the motivation to not give up. Thank you.


End file.
